College Years: The Next Year
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: sequel to College Years. The story of the rest of Maddie and Zack's year at school and of Zack's next year. What will happen to these two? And what's going on with Cody and Sarah? Must read College Years first, otherwise this wont make sense
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!**

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 1**

**Waking Up**

Cody was sitting on a cot in the corner of a jail cell, his head in his hands, thinking about the mess Hannah had caused. His head snapped up at the sound of the door being slid open. He sat there, starting at the officer with a puzzled look.

"Well? Come on, Martin! You've got a visitor."

"Really!"

"No. I'm kidding. Get up!"

Cody sprang to his feet and walked quickly towards the officer, who then led him down the hall. While they were walking, Cody asked, "Who's here?"

"I don't know!"

"Well what'd she look like? Brunette, kind of short?"

"No…little blonde number. Real beauty. You're a lucky man!"

Cody pondered as they headed towards the room where prisoners were allowed to see visitors about what blonde was here to see him. They reached the room and Cody went inside, curious. He looked around him but only saw darkness. He called, "Hello?" A light bulb was turned on above a table suddenly, and the chain was swinging over the most unlikely person. Cody cried, "Hannah!"

Maddie's eyes fluttered open and saw Zack sitting by her bed, his head resting on his arm, his hand in hers, his eyes closed. Without moving she looked around the room. _How long have I been out of it? _She picked up her hand, the one Zack was holding, and rubbed her eyes. Zack woke up at the movement, startled, and cried, "Maddie! You're awake!" She nodded her head slowly and he jumped up, hugging her at the same time. She grimaced and cried, "Zack! Stop! Ow, get _off me_!" He immediately pulled away from her and said, "I'm so sorry, Maddie. It's just that, well, I—I'm just so happy that you're awake!"

"Well chill out, okay?"

He watched her for a minute and she said, "I remember being out of it."

Zack gave her a look of disbelief and said, "That's like…impossible. How? What do you remember? How much do you remember?"

"Whoa, one thing at a time, Zack…I know it's weird. I could hear things…not everything…I blacked out a few times…but I remember people talking to me."

"Wow."

"Zack. I heard what you said the other day. Was it the other day? Maybe it was longer ago. Maybe shorter."

"It was yesterday."

"Okay, then. I heard what you said yesterday. About what I mean to you, and about everything."

"It was all true, Maddie. Everything I said. You mean the world to me."

"I know, I know. I don't doubt that those words came from your heart. And I really want you to know…that you're right."

"About what?"

"I was crying, and that's why I ran off the road. I was crying…because you were right. I don't like the idea of us breaking up, either. I don't want to spend a day without you."

Zack felt like he was going to cry. This was the happiest moment of his life. The girl of his dreams wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her! He said quietly, trying to contain his enthusiasm, "Really?" She nodded. His excitement burst out him and he cried, "Yes! Oh, Maddie, yes! This is great! This is the happiest day of my life!" He jumped up and down a few times, then stopped, seeing her smiling face, seeing her eyes wishing she could get up and celebrate with him right then, but she couldn't get up yet. He smiled wider and wider and bent down quickly to kiss her gingerly on the lips. A nurse, curious as to the nature of the noise coming from the room, walked in, startled. She cried, "What's going on here?" Zack jumped back and blushed. The nurse looked at Maddie and said, "Oh! You're awake! That's…that's good!" She turned and walked back out of the room to retrieve the doctor.

The doctor came in a little later and said, "This is just a procedure we perform to all of our patients who experienced a head injury. We're going to ask you a few questions, to make sure you're memory is fine. Do you know you're name?"

"Madeline Fitzpatrick."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 21 a few months ago."

"Do you know the man standing next to you?"

"His name is Zack Martin, he's my boyfriend." She stole a glance at Zack, who just couldn't stop smiling.

"And these two people over here?" He motioned across the room.

"My parents."

"Do you attend college?"

"Yes, I'm a senior at Berkeley."

"Well! Everything seems to be okay then, Miss Fitzpatrick. I'm going to keep you here for the night, just to make sure you're stable, and then you can go tomorrow." Maddie nodded and he left the room. Maddie's parents immediately rushed to her side and her mother started hugging her and saying, "Oh, Maddie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Her father smiled proudly at her and then looked up at Zack. He caught his eye, and without saying a word, Zack understood his look of thanks. Zack understood that Maddie's father was grateful for all the time he had spent here, waiting for her. Zack felt proud that Maddie's father finally accepted him. It sure did make his and Maddie's relationship a little easier.

Later, after Maddie's parents went to go get dinner to give Zack and Maddie some privacy, the newly united couple was talking. Zack smiled and said, "I can't believe this is real. I'm so happy we're back together!" Maddie shook her head with a smile and said, "Come on, Zack, you need to chill out…" She laughed softly as he gazed at her. He whispered, "God, you are so beautiful." She looked away, blushing, and said, "I love you, Zack…but…"

"But? Oh, God, no…no, no, no, no, no…oh, Jesus, no…"

"Zack, calm down. What I want to say is that I think we should have a few…er…ground rules about us being together again."

He nodded and she continued, "First: While I definitely do love you, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be living together just yet."

"But Cody and Sarah—"

"If you will recall, Zack, right before I walked out, we had a fight about this. You can't compare our relationship to Sarah and Cody's. It's different. While I've known you for 6 and ½ years, and loved you for 6 months, I'm just not ready to be living with you yet."

He nodded and said, "I understand and I respect your decision…though I'm not happy about it."

She frowned and he smiled to show he was kidding and she continued on, "Second: No more talk about our ages, okay?"

He gave a puzzled look and she explained, "Don't use our age difference in any argument or anything like that. I'm okay with you being 18 and my being 21, but I don't want it to be a wall in our relationship. I'd rather not mention it."

He nodded again in agreement and she continued on, "Third: Communication. We _have _to talk."

"We always talk!"

"I know we talk, but I mean we need to _talk_. We were never open about insecurities with each other and I think we should be."

"Very true. I think that rule is more for _you _than it is for _me_."

"How so?"

"Well, you never told me you were still uncomfortable with living together or that you had a problem with our age difference. It took prying to make you open up to me in any way."

"Touché."

He smiled and said, "The whole time we were apart, I kept thinking of this song that reminded me of what we were going through."

"What song is that?"

"'_What Hurts The Most' _by Rascal Flats."

"How's it go?"

Zack started singing.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house 

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in awhile_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know_

_If I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away, call the words that I say in my heart_

_That I left unspoken _

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Oh_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(Not seeing tat loving you)_

_That's what I was trying to do_

Zack finished the last bit of the song as Maddie wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well?"

"Zack, that was beautiful."

"You think it relates, then?"

"For the most part, yeah."

"I can't tell you how bad it hurt to watch you get up, crying, and walk away. And then it just kept hurting, no matter where I went. I pretended I was fine as I moved out of the dorm…but then I got that call and I let it all out. But really, I had so much that I wanted to say to you before you walked off, and then I just didn't. It's perfect."

Maddie blinked away more tears and leaned forward to kiss him passionately.

"Does it still hurt you?"

"Watching you cry from something I did is the worst punishment I could ever endure. But being with you wipes away the pain."

She smiled even wider and said, "When did you get to be so romantic?"

"I've had a lot of time on my hands over the past few days." He joked and she laughed quietly. She kissed him again but they were quickly interrupted by Zack's ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Mom? Mom, what's wrong? Cody's in—Cody's in jail? Wait, slow down a second, Ma. Mom! Mom, you've got to calm down." He listened for a second and then said, "Well that's definitely not very Cody-like." Through the phone, Maddie heard Ms. Martin say, 'This is no time for jokes Zachary!' She stifled a grin as Zack said, "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry, Mom. He'll be aright. Cody's a big boy, he can handle himself. Mom, you need to calm down or you're going to pass out…Mom? Mom! Oh, _jeez_!"

He hung up the phone quickly and dialed another number quickly, "Moseby? It's Zack Martin. Look, Cody's apparently in jail down in Oklahoma and Mom's up in the suite. She passed out. Please, oh _please _send someone to help her. Oh, and make a reservation for her to fly to Oklahoma. Tell her to remain calm and I'll be there as soon as I can…thanks, Mose. You'da man." He hung up again and jumped up saying, "No time to explain, Maddie. Cody's in jail for the accused sexual assault of Sarah's younger sister. That made no sense. Anyway, I've got to get to Oklahoma and help him out. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't worry." He picked up his keys and turned back to Maddie, who was pulling back the covers and pulling on a pair of clothes on the chair beside her. Zack said, "Maddie? What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

**

* * *

A/N-**

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil, yes I know. But hey, what's a good story opener without a major cliffy, right? **

**Note #1- Well, the Cody/Hannah scene will be in the next chapter, along with a mini-argument for the newly reunited couple about Maddie going and the flights down and a whole bunch of juicy stuff. **

**Note #2- so, this is the first chapter of my first sequel to my first (and favorite) SLOZC fic. That's a tongue twister, right? So, like the summary is supposed to say (dunno if I'll remember to put it in there) it is required to have read the previous story before reading this one. You'll be lost without it. **

**Note #3- Sorry it took so long, guys! Writing the first chapter is always hard because I wanted to get a lot of good stuff in here without giving away much, and that's _a lot _harder than it sounds. Plus I had a Writer's Block and a MILLION things to do at school so writing time was scarce. BUT, summer is rapidly approaching which means I'll have a bit of extra free time between my 2 jobs (3x a week babysitting and pool) and inspiration is FILLING ME UP! Soooooo, that means that updates won't be too far off…I hope…**

**Note #4- The song is "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flats (is that the right spelling?) I do NOT own the song. Borrowed for the purposes of this chapter. **

**Note #5- As always, please review and let me know of any mistakes, hopes, thoughts, or anything at all. I'm always open to a good review! **

**Note #6- Be on the look out for a new SLOZC fic (check profile for info) Hopefully I'll be able to get it up soon…I just have to close a up a few other stories and then I'll post that one. **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	2. Lies Revealed

**Disclaimer: don't own a 'ting.**

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 2**

**Lies Revealed**

Cody said loudly, "Here to spread a few more lies, Hannah?" She smiled sweetly and walked around the table that separated them and stood in front of him. She batted her eyes and few times as she looked up at him and said, "Cody, I'm appalled! Why, I come here to drop all the charges and you accuse me of _lying_? I'm offended." She pouted and he replied coldly, "Save your pathetic crap, Hannah. It may work on brain-damaged doughnut eating cops but it isn't going to work on me. Got that?" She smiled again and went to the other side of the table and sat on the edge of it. She batted her eyes at him again and said, "Here's the deal, Cody. I'll drop all the charges, if you'll break up with Sarah…for me." Cody stared at her in disbelief. He replied, "What? The fact that I threw you off me the other night and refused to go out with you isn't hint enough that I'm _not _interested in you?"

"I think you'll change your mind between now and the court date."

"You have no evidence! How can you even _think_ of making a case?"

"On the contrary, Cody, I have plenty of evidence. See, I've thought this out. I've bruised my arms to make it look like I was attacked. Before I went to tell me parents, I messed myself up real good. They believed me, why shouldn't a jury?"

"Because that's not enough to pin it on me."

"Oh how you underestimate me."

"Hannah, why don't you cut this crap and tell me what you came here for, other than to intimidate me?" His newly found confidence shone through. He had no clue where it had come from. He'd found himself to be a lot more sarcastic, snappy, and more confidant than he had a few months ago. He guessed it must've been living with Sarah and just being with her.

"Feisty, Cody? Impatient maybe? What are you waiting for, huh? To get back to your cell?"

He scowled at her and she said, "I'm here to get what I rightly deserve. The chance to be with you. All you have to do is be with me and I'll drop all charges and get you out of here."

"Well you're not getting that chance and I'm declining your offer. I don't need you."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Well you obviously don't know anything then. As I suspected, that blonde head is full of nothing but hot air, vicious lies, and fantasies that make you think you can always get what you want. Well, _news flash_! You don't."

She looked angry for a second but soon came up with a reply, "Well you're nothing but a desperate wanna-be!"

"How am I desperate and how am I a wanna-be?"

"You're with _Sarah_ of all people. _Sarah!_ That's as desperate as they come. Did she _tell _you about her ex boyfriends?"

"That's not really any of your concern, Hannah."

"One dumped her 'cause she wouldn't sleep with him after a year. Two of them, as I told you before, thought she was too smart. And 2 of them lost interest in her after a few weeks and cheated on her."

"Hannah, that doesn't concern you. You're a nosy, rotten, two-faced, lying little witch. That offer you gave me? Yeah, you can use it to dry your little crocodile tears when you're on your way to Hell." **(A/N- I tried to keep the profanity out (hence 'witch') but this story _is _rated 'T' (which is like PG-13) so get over it!) **Cody turned and headed for the door and as he reached for the handle, the lights went out.

Back in the hospital room, Zack was pleading with Maddie, "Maddie! Come on! You need rest! It's too much for you to fly all the way to Oklahoma, stay for the drama, and then come back! You've got to graduate in 3 weeks, and it's too much hassle. Come on, please?" She shook her head and said, "No, Zack. You're not talking me out of it. Either I board with you and fly with you, which I'd rather do, or I board alone and end up there anyway. You can't stop me so don't even try."

Cody turned and yelled, "Turn on the light, Hannah!" He heard no response but heard her walking towards the door. He turned back to the door and reached for it, only to find that he couldn't find the doorknob. He yelled again, "_Turn on the light, Hannah_!" Suddenly he felt her hands on his shoulders and her voice whisper into his ear, "But that's no fun Cody!" She pushed him over into the corner. He yelled, "Get me out of here!" He banged on the wall a few times and before he could even think about what to do next, he heard the door open and all of a sudden the light came on. A police officer, the same one who had brought Cody to the room, was standing under the light breathing heavily and saying, "What is your _problem_?"

"This girl just tried to attack me!"

The cop looked form Hannah to Cody and back to Hannah, thinking about how big he was compared to her.

"Sir, I highly doubt that she'd be able to _attack_ you."

"But she did! I swear it! She turned off the light and threw me into this corner! I was caught off guard…"

Hannah didn't say anything. Obviously her brain couldn't formulate an excuse on such short notice.

"Well, miss?"

"I—well, you see—I—what happened was—he—I—oh God…"

"Officer, she was trying to attack me."

"Miss, why would you attack him? Was it because he assaulted you?"

Hannah's eyes lit up and she said, "Yeah! That's it! I was so angry at him for attacking me, I just attacked him right back."

The cop looked at Cody and then back to Hannah and said, "You sure are a good liar when you put your mind to it…"

Zack stepped off the plane in Oklahoma with Maddie close behind and pulled out his cell phone. His mom should be somewhere in this airport. He just had to figure out where. He quickly dialed her number and listened to the ringing. It seemed like ages before Carrie picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Cody!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mom. It's Zack."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. You guys sound so alike on the phone and I was hoping to hear from him so…"

"It's okay, I understand. So you haven't heard anything?"

"No, you?"

"Not a thing. How'd you hear about it?"

"Police station called me."

"Ah." He paused and then said, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the car rental place, waiting in line. Where are you?"

"Just got off my plane and getting my luggage…ah! There it is…" He spotted his suitcase in the turning conveyor belt and grabbed it before it was whisked away. He then turned to Maddie who already had her suitcase and together they headed towards the car-rental place. He told his mom, "I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and kept walking, quickly as possible, saying to Maddie next to him, "We're going to the car-rental place." Maddie nodded and said, "I hope Cody's okay." Now Zack nodded.

They finally got to the place and saw Carrie talking to the girl at the desk. They hurried up to her, pushing past other people, and stopped right behind her. Zack tapped her on the shoulder and heard her yell, "Hey, you pissed me off before, buddy, don't expect me to be nice to you."

"Mom!"

She turned and then said, "Oh! Sorry, honey! I thought you were this angry guy behind me…I'll fill you in later. Hi, Maddie!" Zack nodded and when she turned back towards the girl at the desk, he rolled his eyes and stepped up next to her. Maddie stayed behind him and listened to her arguing with the clerk, "No, I need a car _now_. An affordable one. Not one that's three million ka-jillion dollars! You claim to be the best car rental company with the fastest and best service out there but all I'm seeing is slow moving, rude, inconsiderate, about to slapped across the face, fresh out of college junkies!" The girl widened her eyes and was taken aback. She said quickly, "I'm, uh, sorry, miss, if you're not satisfied with our service, you could, um, try somewhere else…" Carrie snapped back, "No, I'm here now. So show me this so called "excellent" service and let's see some action!"

Whether the girl, whose nametag read 'Anne', was scared of Carrie or was actually doing her job was uncertain. All Carrie, Zack, Maddie, and anyone else listening in knew was that Anne scurried off and came back with a cheap car that actually looked nice. Anne said to Carrie, "It's—it's a—it's a Pathfinder. I hope you, uh, find it, um…to your liking?" Carrie smiled and replied sarcastically, "Thanks, Anne. You've been a, _uh_, big help."

All three of them hurried out of the airport and into the car. Zack drove while Carrie ranted, "She was trying to get me a Corvette or Mustang or something that would've cost me something absolutely _ridiculous_! And meanwhile this completely rude guy behind me was yakking on his cell phone the whole time, talking to some _lover _or some other sordid love affair or _something _like that. When I turned around and told him to keep it a little quieter he put his hand over the mouth piece and said, 'Look, lady, I don't appreciate you eavesdropping on my conversation!' so I replied, 'Well it would be called eavesdropping if you were talking _quietly_. But no. You're talking so loud, I think the people in _China_ know all about your little love thing you got going!' Then I turned back around and had to deal with that little rude thing." Zack stared at her for a second and said, "Mom, you didn't!"

"You better believe I did!"

"Oh, God, Mom…"

"What?"

"What if he was all important or something?"

"So?"

"So you could've just bitched at the next president of the United States! He'll say in his little speech, 'This nation is completely beautiful…except for that little Carrie Martin who was such a creep to me in an airport…'"

"Zack, don't be ridiculous."

Zack kept driving as Maddie giggled in the back seat. They finally reached the police station. Carrie jumped from the car before Zack had even fully stopped at the curb, and dashed inside leaving Zack and Maddie to find a parking place, skidding to a halt in front of a desk with a police officer sitting at it.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

"I'm here to see my son, Cody Martin?"

"Actually he's with someone who came to see him. Some blonde? We had to put him in an interrogation room because we don't really _have _a visiting room. Kind of low budget, you know? So Joe's watching back there making sure everything's okay."

"What do you mean 'Joe's watching back there'. Who's Joe? Back where? Why? How?"

"Well, you know interrogation rooms have two way mirrors. So Joe, that's the other officer here, was watching back in the viewing area to make sure she didn't claw his eyes out."

"Why would she do that?"

"We assume the girl who came to see him is the girl he assaulted."

"Assaulted?"

Zack and Maddie both came through the doors at the moment and Zack said, "Why are you talking about assault?" Carrie responded, "Apparently Cody assaulted some girl." The police officer spoke up, "Sexually assaulted, actually." Carrie, who had been looking at Zack, snapped her head back to the officer and repeated, "Sexually assaulted? Our Cody?" Zack stepped up next to his mom for the second time that day and repeated again, "Sexually assaulted? Not Cody, not him. He'd _never _do that!" Maddie spoke up, "That's definitely _not _something Cody would _ever_ do." The police officer said, "You didn't know why he was here?" Carrie replied, "No! The officer that called me just said that my son, Cody Martin, was in the Oklahoma Police Department precinct and I should try to get down here as soon as possible! He wouldn't tell me why!"

"Well, ma'am, I sure am sorry for that. It must've been Joe. He's kind of a doughnut head and he doesn't really think too straight or considerately. I'm really sorry."

'That's okay…I'm Carrie, by the way."

"Mark." He extended his hand and Carrie shook it.

At that moment they heard some banging and screaming going on and Mark jumped up and ran to a door down a small hallway. Carrie, Zack, and Maddie followed cautiously. When they reached the door they saw Mark, and whom they assumed was Joe, standing in a small, dingy room with a mirror on one wall and a table with two chairs in the middle. Cody was standing off to the left in the corner, looking quite pleased, and a blonde girl was back by the table, looking scared and worried. Upon seeing Cody, Carrie ran in and cried, "Oh, Cody!" She grabbed him into a hug and then pulled away and smacked him over the head.

"Ow! Love you, too, Mom! What was that for?"

"You _sexually assaulted_ someone?

"What? No! Of course not! Ask this guy," he motioned towards the presumed Joe and continued, "he'll tell you! Hannah was lying from the beginning!" Carrie turned to the surprised officers and said, "So what's going on here?"

Joe stepped up and said, "I'm Joe."

"Carrie, hi, uh…Joe."

"So what happens here is I'm sitting back behind this mirror, right? So this kid comes in and is all, 'here to spread more lies' or something like that and she's all, 'I don't know what you're talking about.' And they get into an argument and she's like, 'break up with Sarah.' Then he's all 'No, of course not!' and then she's all, bribing him and stuff like, 'I'll drop the charges and get you out of here…' And he's still like, 'No.' and then she's like—"

Mark interrupted, "Joe! Don't need a full play by play!"

"Right, sorry. So then he goes over to the door after they have this big argument over going to court and he goes to open the door but then this little girl turns off the light. As soon as the lights went out, I dropped my doughnut and I was in here quick and a flash."

Carrie said, "But I'm still confused…"

Cody cleared his throat and said, "Mom, you see, it went like this…" He told the story of how him and Sarah and had gone to her parents house and what Hannah had done and then later when he told Sarah and the cops came for him. Then he told them exactly what happened in the room, without the confusing parts the cop had thrown in, and finished, "So then this other cop comes in and then you guys came in. Now we're all standing here."

Mark looked at Hannah and said, "Is this all true, young lady?" She looked down at the floor and then broke down sobbing, "Yes! Yes, it's all true! All of it! I came onto him and he fought me off and I got jealous and came up with this plan to get him back! It's all my fault and I'm so sorry! I hope you all can forgive me." Joe smiled and said, "I'll forgive you!" Mark slapped his head and said, "Shut up, you moron!" He turned to Hannah and said, "Well, ma'am, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to arrest you for obstruction and assault and everything." Hannah turned and Mark slapped her in handcuffs and led her out of the room. Joe followed slowly, his head down. Carrie turned back to Cody and said jokingly, "I let you go and live in Oklahoma and what do you do? You get yourself arrested!" Cody smiled and they left the police station after thanking the officers and accepting their apologies for the misunderstanding.

Cody offered that the three stay at his and Sarah's house. Even though space was limited, Maddie and Sarah could take the big bed while Carrie could have the guest bed to herself, and Zack and Cody would sprawl out on the couch and some chairs or the floor. They accepted the offer and Cody drove them to his house. He unlocked the door and went inside, turning on a light. He called, "Sarah?" He didn't think she'd still be asleep. It was around 8 o'clock in the morning. It seemed so long ago that Hannah's mom had called them at 3 in the morning and the officers came to arrest him. He was exhausted and he was sure everyone else was, too.

Sarah came rushing down the stairs from the kitchen and cried, "Cody!" She ran to him and threw her arms around, catching him in a passionate kiss. Zack catcalled and they broke apart. Cody said, "Sarah, you remember my mom? And of course you remember Zack and Maddie…" Sarah nodded and gave them all hugs. She said to them, "I was just upstairs unloading the dishwasher. You know, trying to keep my mind off the fact that Cody was in jail. I can make you guys breakfast or something?" Cody added, "She's a great cook. She makes the most spectacular Belgian waffles." Zack, Maddie, and Carrie all yawned at the same time and Cody laughed, saying, "On the other hand, we're all exhausted. I think we're just going to go crash. Thanks anyway, baby. See us later about lunch!" Sarah laughed and gave them a quick tour of the house before they decided that Carrie and Maddie would take Cody and Sarah's bed and Zack and Cody would take the guest bed. They all headed off into their own places to sleep and everyone was sound asleep before they're heads even hit the pillows.

**

* * *

A/N--- **

**Oh snap! 8 pages! Go DC! Go DC! Oh SNAP! Haha. **

**Note #1- FYI--- I definitely KNOW my penname is misspelled (As 'Akeelah' so…kindly…pointed out. If you would take a peek at my profile, you'd see that I am fully aware that my name is misspelled. Just thought I'd let you, and anyone else noticing, know. **

**Note #2- I have so many wonderful reviewers that come back to me and review for every chapter. I love you all! (DiegoAlmirante, Collins, Cego happy endings are a MUST! I quite agree, ExtrmEagle, Secret Identity, etc.) I can only hope that you remain loyal fans: D**

**Note #3- it took me a REALLY long time to come up with a reason for Cody to get off. I decided to catch Hannah in the act of lying. I hope you didn't mind the slight profanity, as I said before, it's like PG-13 and if you're not supposed to be reading it, then I suggest you don't. That's probably the worst of the cussing. **

**Note #4- I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger! I hope you're happy! Of course, that just means you'll get a completely WICKED one in the next chapter! If I remember, that is. **

**Note #5- please review, I'll love you forever if you do! (hey, that rhymed!) Let me know of your thoughts, your feelings, your attitudes, your ideas, what you think, any changes you want, hopes for the future, ANYTHING! I'll welcome it all with open arms! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	3. Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the plot and new characters!**

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise Visit**

Maddie woke up in Cody and Sarah's bed that afternoon to find that Carrie had already gone. She sat up and looked around. The big bed, Maddie thought it was a Queen size, was in the middle, the headboard against the front wall. There was a big wardrobe in the left corner and a mirror in the right corner. All in all, Maddie was impressed. She got out of bed and opened her suitcase, pulling out a pair of jeans and a short sleeve T-shirt. She looked at the shirt and thought, _I haven't worn this in a long time…wasn't this a gift or something? Yeah, yeah, someone gave it to me for my nineteenth birthday…who was it? Oh, right…Jake…ex-fiancé…what an awful gift to give your fiancé for her nineteenth birthday…_The thought of Jake used to make Maddie want to cry, but for some reason she just wanted to laugh at his stupid gift. She put on the shirt and thought, _I guess I'm over him…I'll have to remember to thank Zack. _

She emerged from the room and went to the living room. She didn't see anyone so she called, "Anyone here?" Maddie looked up at the railing that served as a wall for the upstairs kitchen as Zack appeared.

"Hey, babe!"

She laughed and said, "Hey, Zack."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, Cody wasn't lying! Sarah's a _great _cook!"

Sarah's voice floated down, "Zack, I just made grilled cheeses! Not that difficult…"

Maddie laughed again and said, "Sounds good anyway!"

She went up the stairs to eat.

Carrie left the next morning to go back to the Tipton. She said that she had to get back to work. Zack and Maddie were going to leave, as they felt they were imposing on Cody and Sarah, but Sarah insisted they stay. Since it was a Friday, they decided they'd stay the weekend. **(A/N- I don't think I mentioned what day it was when Cody got arrested. If I did, then I guess I'm changing that to suit my needs. If I didn't, then he got arrested on a Thursday night and it is now Friday. Sorry for the confusion of this note. : D By the way, my keyboard is messing up and won't let me type the letter 'D' all the time so if I miss one mistake, sorry!)**

As Zack as said, Cody wasn't lying about Sarah being a great cook. For dinner that night she made salmon.

Maddie exclaimed while chewing, "Sarah, this is fantastic!"

Sarah beamed as Zack agreed, "Yeah, Sarah, this is the best fish I've ever had!"

Cody said, "It's the _only _fish you've ever had!"

They all laughed as Zack shot Cody a dirty look.

Maddie and Zack slept in the guest bed. Before they went to sleep, Maddie said, "Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Zack sat up and looked at Maddie, who was still lying on her back.

"For what?"

"Well, I was thinking about Jake today."

"Jake? Your ex-fiancé?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. Well, whenever I used to think about him I would get really sad and depressed. Today I was just really okay."

"So why are you thanking me?"

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have gotten over him. If I hadn't fallen in love with you, I'd still be depressed over him. Thanks for helping me get completely over him."

Zack was stunned, "Really? That's…that's…that's just amazing. Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She laughed and said, "Whoa, déjà vu! What are you thanking _me _for?"

"For what you said. I don't know if you really meant it or realized you said it…but you said you've fallen in love with me."

She nodded as he continued, "Do you mean it?"

She thought for a second. _Do I love Zack? I've never been this happy with a guy before. I never felt this way towards Jake…and I was going to marry him! When I'm with Zack, I feel like I can be myself and not be worried. With Jake, I felt like I ha to impress him. I felt like I had to change myself to get him to love me. Zack loves me for me. I've never been unsure of his affection. Do I love Zack? I think about him constantly. Every kiss feels like Heaven. When I'm not with him, I feel lonely and I really miss him. When I'm with him, I feel super-charged…like anything's possible. Do I love Zack? …You bet I do. _

She nodded as a smile spread across Zack's face.

"Really?"

She nodded again.

"Really?"

She nodded yet again.

"Really?"

"Zack! Yes!"

"I love you, Maddie."

"I love you, too, Zack."

He smiled and stared at her for another moment and then lay back down. He fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

The rest of the weekend went quickly and smoothly. Soon, it was time to head home. Zack and Maddie boarded the plane and took their seats. Maddie gripped Zack's hand.

"You're not scared of flying, are you, Maddie?"

"Uh…no!" She gripped his hand tighter.

"Okay, then could you loosen your grip a bit? You're cutting off my circulation!" She let go of his hand a bit and said, "Sorry, Zack."

"You weren't scared on the way down…?"

"I was drugged on pain killers on the way down."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. It'll all be fine."

She nodded even though she wasn't reassured.

When they got back, they found Zack's car in the parking lot where they'd left it. They drove back to Berkeley. Before they got out of the car, Zack turned to Maddie and said, "I love you more and more everyday, Maddie." Maddie smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"I love you, too, Zack."

Zack's smile grew and they got out of the car. He grabbed her hand again as they walked towards the dorms.

"I can't believe you're graduating in two and a half weeks!"

"I know, me neither. It's kin of a scary thought."

"Yeah!"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Zack said, "Hey, Maddie?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen after you graduate? Where are you going to go?"

"I was thinking of going back to Boston."

"And leave me here?" He joked.

She laughed, "I had also thought I might rent an apartment here."

"Now that idea I like!"

She laughed again.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you here, you big baby."

He smiled an opened the door of the dorms for her.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. So you're going to rent an apartment around here, then?"

"Well, now, I said I'd think about it. I'm not sure if I am or not."

"Oh…"

"I also was thinking about asking you to live in the apartment with me instead of living in the dorms…"

Zack's face lit up, "Really?"

She nodded.

"That's awesome! I'd love that!"

"I thought you might."

"This is going to be great."

"Hold on there, Zack. Remember what happened last time we lived together?"

"Yeah, but we've matured since then…and we hadn't 'fallen in love' then."

"Yeah…"

They reached Maddie's door and she started to reach for her key.

"Wait, Maddie."

She turned to him and he leaned in and kissed her quickly. She leaned against the door an stumble through it, crying, "What the—"

Zack caught her and she said, "I could've sworn I'd locked that! Thanks for catching me!" He smiled and said, "No problem." He looked past her into her room. A strange voice said, "Who's this, Maddie?" Maddie turned around at the voice. Her eyes widened.

"Jake!"

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Note #1- HA! I TOLD you I'd leave you with a WICKED cliffhanger! HA HA HA! **

**Note #2- Sorry it's so short. I tried to make it as long as possible, but I lost a lot of inspiration for the weekend in Oklahoma. The next chapter will be up really soon because I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter. It's going to be _good_! Haha. **

**Note #3- Thank you to all of my reviewers! Thanks for being so patient and reviewing so much. I love you guys! **

**Please review! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	4. Graduation and Gifts

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 4**

**Graduation and Gifts**

"Jake! What are you _doing _here?"

Jake got up off of the chair he was sitting on. He didn't look at all like Zack had pictured. In Zack's mind, Jake was large with black hair and dark eyes. In truth, Jake was kind of small, probably only a little taller than Maddie, with light brown hair and big blue eyes. He didn't look like the type of person to cheat on someone, but obviously that wasn't true.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Maddie?"

Maddie's eyes were wide with shock. She never thought she'd see Jake again. She said slowly, "Zack, this is Jake. My _ex_-fiancé." She emphasized 'ex', "Jake, this is Zack. My boyfriend."

Jake repeated, "_Boyfriend_? This scrawny blonde boy?" He motioned towards Zack, "What do you see in him?"

Zack answered, "Well I don't cheat on her for one thing!"

Jake glared at him.

"I wouldn't be making such smart remarks if I were you, _Zack_."

"And why not? What? Are _you _going to do something about it?"

"What year are you, anyway? Freshman?"

"So what if I am?"

"I'd kick your ass so don't try me."

"I'd like to _see_ you try!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Maddie screamed as Jake came lunging at Zack. Zack moved aside quickly, pushing Maddie softly out of the way. Jake hit the wall and turned to Zack, a look of utmost anger in his eyes. He raised his arm and his fist came at Zack's face. Zack ducked and punched Jake in the jaw.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, pretty boy!"

"Mhm, yeah, right."

Jake came at Zack again but Zack pushed him quickly and he fell to the floor. Zack put his foot on Jake's chest and said, "Proof enough for you that you shouldn't mess with me when it comes to Maddie?" Jake glared up at Zack.

"You know, Jake? I should kick your face in…" He heard Maddie gasp, "No!" behind him, "…but you're not worth it. Get out of here before I change my mind." He took his foot off of Jake's chest and Jake rose slowly. He turned to Maddie and said, "I came back here to tell you I was sorry and that I loved you."

"The feeling's _not _mutual."

Jake stalked through the door, slamming it after him. Zack turned to Maddie and rushed to her, quickly hugging her.

"Zack! Are you okay?"

He nodded and she said, "I can't believe my boyfriend just got into a fight with my ex-boyfriend."

"Hey, he came at me. I was just using self defense."

"Oh, I know. Don't worry."

He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Maddie."

"I'm sorry you had to meet him an kick the crap out of him."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

He kissed her again.

Two weeks passed and before Maddie knew it, she was putting on her black cap and gown and sitting in a chair surrounded by so many kids that she didn't even know went to Berkeley. The Dean stood up and welcomed everyone and introduced guest speakers and the valedictorian who made a really long speech. Then the Dean stood up again and started calling names. It seemed to take forever for it to get to Maddie. Finally the Dean called, "Madeline Fitzpatrick."

Zack started cheering loudly along with Maddie's parents, Cody, Sarah and Carrie. He'd never been more proud of her. As she crossed the stage and the next name was called, Zack reached for his pocket and felt the large package inside it. He thought to himself, _Oh, she's going to be so surprised._

Over the last two weeks, Zack and Maddie spent every waking moment together. They decided that with two weeks left of school, it was pointless of Zack to move into Maddie's dorm and then have to move back out of it in two weeks to go back home. They had, however, pushed the beds together in each dorm so that there was a double bed in each and they took turns spending the night at each other's dorms.

Each night they would talk. They would talk about a lot of things from renting an apartment so they could stay together during Zack's last years of college to the difference between French fries and mashed potatoes. Zack felt at ease with Maddie, and vice versa, and they both felt they could open up easily. One night, the subject of marriage had come up unexpectedly. Zack had asked, "Would you want to get married? And I'm not talking about in general, I'm talking about us." She had responded, "If the right time came along." Zack wasn't sure what she meant at the time, but he was pretty sure now.

After the graduation, Maddie's parents had arranged a small Graduation party at a local hotel for Maddie. Maddie couldn't have been happier. Zack pulled her aside and took the package out of his pocket.

"Here, Maddie. I want you to open this."

"Oh, Zack, you didn't have to get me anything!"

He put the package in her hand and said, "I know, but I wanted to. Open it."

She smiled and tore off the red wrapping paper to reveal a small, velvet box. She looked at it inquisitively and then opened it. It snapped open to reveal a gold ring with a large diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on the sides of it. Maddie's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Zack…?"

Zack took the box from her and got down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Maddie?"

Maddie put her hands to her face and squeaked, "Yeah?"

"I love you. I want to marry you. I remember what you said about wanting to wait for the right time. For me, it's always been the right time, but I wanted to make sure it was the right time for you. I want you to know that if you say yes, it will be a long engagement and we'll wait until you're ready for the marriage. If you say no, then we'll wait until you're ready to get engaged. I'm ready, but I want _you _to be ready." He paused and then said, "Madeline Fitzpatrick, will you marry me?" **(A/N- I want you to know that I was going to be completely evil and end it here and make you wait until I get back from a three week vacation to find out what she says. I decided to be nice. You better love me for it, too.)**

"Oh my gosh…"

Zack stared up at her and bit his lip.

Maddie thought to herself, _Marriage? Is he _serious_? Well, of course he is. He bought you a ring and everything! And just _look _at that ring! Isn't it _gorgeous_? I know I love him, but am I ready to _marry _him? I know he'd never be like Jake and cheat on me. And he said he'd wait for me to be ready to actually walk down the aisle. I look in his eyes and I feel complete. I feel his arms around me and I feel so safe and warm. If this isn't true love, I don't know what is. Do I want to marry him? I know I could be happy with him for the rest of my life. _

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. I'll marry you, Zachary Martin."

He jumped up and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he stared into her eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Do you want to announce it now or later?"

Maddie thought for a minute and said, "I'm so happy. I can't contain this. Now…definitely now. Everyone we'd want to tell is here!" Zack smiled. It made him happier than anything, even her saying yes to his proposal, to know that their engagement made her happy.

They walked, hand in hand, to the front of the room where there was a microphone on a stage. They climbed the stairs to the stage and stood in front of the microphone for a few moments before anyone noticed them there. Zack tapped the microphone and said, "Testing, testing." His voice erupted through the room. He stepped back and said, "First of all, I want to say congratulations to the woman I love on a job well done." The crowd, giving him their undivided attention now, clapped, "And second, I'd like to announce something very important…and very special." He paused for dramatic effect, "The woman standing next to me," he motioned to Maddie who had a silly smile plastered on her face, "is not only my love and my girlfriend…she is now my fiancée." He held up her hand that showed the ring.

The crowd broke out in applause and murmurs. Zack and Maddie got off the stage and were instantly met by Carrie, the Fitzpatrick's, Cody, and Sarah. Carrie started off, "You're _engaged_? Since _when_?" Zack answered calmly, "Since about…" He looked at his watch for yet another dramatic effect, "Ten minutes ago."

Mrs. Fitzpatrick cried, "I didn't even know the two of you were _dating_ this _seriously _and now you're _engaged_!" Mr. Fitzpatrick continued, "When were you planning on telling us, dear, that you'd found the love of your life again? The wedding day perhaps?"

Maddie dropped Zack's hand and said, "Mom, Dad, listen. I love Zack, okay? I feel like I could spend my life with him. But it's not like we're going to get married this instant! This is going to be a long engagement," she glanced at Zack and caught his eye, "and we'll get married when we're both totally ready."

Carrie said, "So you've gotten engaged to stay on a pretty much girlfriend/boyfriend basis? Where's the sense in that?"

Zack retorted, "Mom, we got engaged so that when we were ready, we were ready to go ahead and just _go_. We got engaged to—to strengthen our relationship and make it more—more unbreakable. You know, I thought everyone would be happy for us. I guess that was too much to ask of my family." He glared at his mother and then at the Fitzpatrick's and stormed off. Maddie gave them looks and said, "Maybe he was a little _too _harsh about it, but he's right. You should be happy for us. Not telling us it's a mistake." She looked to her parents, "I'm scared, too. Marriage is a _big _step that I'm not sure I'm ready to take. But talking about marriage and talking about spending my life with Zack feel like two opposite things. Marriage sounds so formal. I feel like the word marriage doesn't have the love Zack and I share behind it. I'm rambling, so anyway…" She looked to Carrie, "You're like a second mom to me. You're okay with your actual son," she motioned towards Cody and Sarah who were still standing behind Carrie, "moving halfway across the country to live with a woman he'd known for 4 months…but you won't be happy for your 'daughter' marrying someone who loves her more than anything and has loved her for seven years?" She looked down at her feet, "I know it's a big step and that's why we're waiting to go ahead with the wedding. I wish you'd be happy for us, and for me…instead of telling me it's wrong and giving me excuses as to why it's a mistake." With that she hurried off to find Zack.

She found him waiting in the hall outside the doors. She stood in front of him and said, "I thought you would have left…"

"Yeah, well, Cody's my ride…"

"Oh…"

"And I didn't want to leave you here."

She gave him a half-smile and said, "Zack, doesn't this seem rushed?"

"Rushed? I waited seven years and it's _rushed_? What? Did you want me to wait ten?" He joked.

She smiled now and said, "No, I mean…we've been together for like six and a half months…well, officially. And while I feel like I know you better than I know myself, marriage just seems like such a huge step. We got back together, what? Three weeks ago?"

Zack's smile fell as he said, "We've been engaged for twenty minutes and you already want to break it off?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what _are _you saying?"

"I don't even know anymore."

"I meant what I said when I proposed. I waited seven years for you; I can wait a few more for you to be ready to get married. We don't even have to say we're engaged. We could just say we're dating…if you want."

"No, I like how it sounded. Zack and Maddie, Maddie and Zack. Engaged. It sounds really nice. And I also like waiting until I'm ready for the marriage bit of it. I want to be engaged. But I'm not ready to get married. Does that make any sense?"

"Makes perfect sense to me." She smiled as he continued, "To be honest, I'm not sure _I'm _ready to get married. I'm 19!"

"You're not 19! You're 18."

"Okay, so I'll be 19 in two weeks. Come on, humor me?"

She smiled and said, "Fine, fine. Humoring you."

"I'm only _18, _as you so lovely pointed out, and marriage _does _seem like a huge step. But I'm in love with the idea of spending my life with you. I can't tell you how much joy and pleasure I get out of waking up next to you. I stay awake at nights sometimes…just to watch you sleep. You look so peaceful. I hate going to asleep…'cause I'm afraid I'll miss one smile…one pleasant dream on your face…"

"Just like that Bon Jovi song…" She smiled.

"Exactly." He sang, _"I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't want to miss a thing."_

She smiled and blushed, looking down at her feet. He reached out and put his finger under her chin and pushed her face back up to look into her eyes. He said softly, "I want to marry you. And I can't wait. But I _will _wait…for _you_." He pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply.

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Note #1- Wanted to remind you that you better love me for adding all this extra stuff in. I was TOTALLY going to end it on the proposal and make ALL OF YOU SUFFER…but I'm in such a giving mood, I decided to write some more! Heh heh…**

**Note #2- this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped, but I hope it'll do. It's a bit longer than my average chapter but it's shorter than I wanted. I'm sorry, guys. I promise when I get back from my trip near the end of July, I'll update with a _really _long chapter. How about that? **

**Note #3- Before any of you jump down my butt, I wanted to talk about this REALLY rushed engagement. Yes, I know things are moving fast. Trust me, it's going to be a LONG engagement. As I was writing this, I kept thinking, "I can make Maddie like this if I want. She's under _my _control and I can make her do what _I _want." But I knew that I've grown so attached to these characters that I just knew that Maddie would feel it was rushed. Precisely why I added all the talk about waiting and such. **

**Note #4- I do NOT own the song I mentioned. Is it by Bon Jovi? I could swear it was but I'm not sure. It's 1:45 in the morning, so cut me some slack? I hope I'm right, but either way, I do NOT own the song. **

**Note #5- Something I wanted to run by some reviewers. What do you think of Maddie and Zack having kids? Not until after the wedding, of course, as this IS a kid's show and I'm sure a lot of you are under 14 and I don't want to go around supporting teen sex and such. But after the wedding? How many do you think they should have? Boys vs. girls? Names? I'm so confused and I'd greatly appreciate some ideas if anyone's got 'em. **

**Note #6- some of you are "Nameless Love" fans. I just wanted to inform you that my next story to work on IS that one, so the update should be around soon. It's probably going to be a country song. I'm pretty sure I've got the song picked out, I just need some inspiration. But I'm NOT working on ANY other story until I update that one. I swear by it, y'all as my witnesses. **

**Note #7- Please review! I'd love you forever if you do. Thank you SO much to previous reviewers and continued reviewers. I'm trying to get back into the habit of replying to reviewers, but my time is scarce. **

**Hope to hear from you soon, **

**Love, **

**DC **


	5. Sleepovers And Moving Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 5**

**Sleepoversand Moving Day**

Maddie crawled into her bed and leaned back on the pillows. Before she turned off the light she glanced at her left ring finger. The small diamond glistened in the light and she smiled. _I'm engaged to Zack…I'm engaged to Zack…oh my gosh, I'm engaged to Zack! _Maddie squealed a little and slid the ring off her finger easily, setting it on the table. She admired it for a second longer and then flipped the light off, sliding farther down under the covers to escape the chilly night.

She tried sleeping. It just wouldn't come. All she could think about was Zack and how she was engaged. She wondered if she was going too fast, if she was rushing into this. _What's the hurt in just being _engaged_? I mean, it's not like we're getting married _right now_ or anything…It's a long engagement, and when we decide we're ready, we'll get married…but there's no harm in just being engaged…is there? _She shook her head and rolled over and saw the ring again, just shining in the small amount of moonlight shining through the window. When she saw it sparkle, she felt better. She felt like this was good choice. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a wedding.

Next door, Zack was lying awake, too. But not because he was worried he was going too fast with Maddie, but because he was just too excited to sleep. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head…him getting down on one knee, her saying yes, them announcing it to the room, and then them talking outside the room. He kept skipping the part where his mom and Maddie's parent's got involved and made everything seem so bad. He tried to think of other things to get his mind off of the engagement, but he just couldn't. Eventually he just sat up and reached for his cell phone. He dialed Maddie's number. She picked up after a few rings and said sleepily, "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Um, yeah!" She paused and looked at the clock, "It's two in the morning!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I wasn't really that asleep anyway. So what's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"So you called me?"

"Yeah! I thought maybe you could come over and help me get to sleep…or I could come over there…"

"Zack, I'd love to. But tomorrow's a big day for me. And you, come to think of it."

"Why, what's happening?"

"Did you already forget? We have to move out of our dorms tomorrow."

"Oh…" _How am I supposed to move out? Where am I going to go? _Zack thought to himself.

"Yup."

"Where are you going to go, Maddie? Have you decided if you're renting an apartment here or going back to Boston?"

"I think I'm going to rent a town house."

Zack's eyes popped out and he said, "Isn't that expensive?"

"My parents set up a 'Living Arrangements' type fund for me when I was little and have made me add a little to it with every paycheck. It's got it's own bank account and everything. Strictly used for my rent and stuff."

"Wow…that's awesome. Where's it at?"

"Around here."

"You're staying in New Jersey?"

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"Because of _you_, silly." Maddie could practically hear Zack's smile through the phone. She continued, "Don't you remember when we got back from Oklahoma from visiting Cody and stuff, and I said I was thinking of staying here and having you live with me?"

"Of course I remembered! I just wasn't sure if _you _remembered."

"Well, I did. You still want to?"

"Of course! That'd be _awesome_, Maddie!"

"I thought you'd think so."

"Oh, this is so cool."

Maddie smiled and said, "Well, if we're going to be moving out tomorrow, we're going to need some sleep."

"Okay…go ahead, get your precious beauty sleep…" He pouted half-seriously, "Leave me here all by my lonesome…" He pretended to sniff as if he were crying. He knew Maddie was a sucker for that kind of stuff.

"Fine, Zack. Unlock the door…I'll be right over." She hung up.

Zack smiled and hung up his cell phone, setting it back on his nightstand. He stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it quickly and climbing back into his bed.

Even though the beds were supposed to be twin sized, Zack had a huge bed, as did Maddie. Zack had pushed his and Cody's beds together after he moved back into his dorm. He then helped Maddie push her old roommate's bed up to her bed. They had gone out and bought king sized sheets for their new beds together. It was perfect for when they wanted to have little sleepovers. They even had sides that they slept on when they slept in each other's rooms. It was like they were married already.

A few minutes later, Maddie knocked softly and opened the door, carrying a pillow and a small bag of clothes. She smiled at Zack, who was lying on 'his side' of the bed, closed the door and locked it. She climbed into 'her side' of the bed and Zack put his arm around her. She snuggled up close to him and smelled his aftershave. She was in complete and total Heaven.

Maddie woke up first the next morning, one hand on top of Zack's chest, and the other curled under her pillow. She glanced around and realized that Zack hadn't started packing at all. She'd started packing the night before last, so she was almost done. Zack still had a lot to do. She gave Zack a kiss on the cheek and he smiled in his sleep and rolled over to face the other way. Maddie smiled to herself and shook her head, whispering, "What am I going to do with you?" Zack mumbled back, "I don't know, but it better not hurt." Maddie laughed and headed off to his bathroom to take a shower. She knew she was completely free to use his bathroom. It was another perk of the sleepovers.

When she got out of the bathroom, dressed in a white T-shirt and dark jeans, Zack was still asleep. She rolled her eyes and strode over to him. She leaned over his ear and said loudly, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Zack's eyes popped open and he rolled over quickly, startled. When he realized it was just Maddie he said to her, "I think the 'Sleeping Beauty' title more belongs to _you_, actually." She smiled and said, "You haven't forgotten what today is, have you?" Zack said with fake enthusiasm, "Moving Day!"

'That's _right_! So get _up_! Take a shower! And _start packing_!" She said with a drill sergeant voice. She smiled so he would know that she was just kidding.

He saluted her and said, "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" They laughed and he got up to go take a shower. Meanwhile, Maddie started trying to organize and pack things up.

All day, Zack and Maddie packed up their rooms, talking and laughing. Zack couldn't be happier that he was going to move in with Maddie…again. He was determined to make it work this time. He knew it was going to hard, but he was prepared.

Maddie was feeling good about moving in with Zack this time. Maybe it was the fact that she'd suggested it. Or maybe it was because they were engaged. Or just maybe it was because they'd taken things slow and started out by sleeping in the same room a couple of nights. She figured it was probably all three. She couldn't wait to move into the town house with Zack. It was going to be fun.

**A/N- Hey! So many people have asked if I'm back. Well, I am! I'm so sorry this chapter is kind of short. All my stories are being updated with short chapters because I have so much writing to do. I know I promised a long chapter, but I just don't have it in me today. And I figured you'd want a short chapter now instead of long, boring chapter in like a week. I also decided not to leave you on a cliffhanger. Aren't I nice? So please review on your way out and come back for more later!**

**Love,**

**DC**


	6. I Can't Believe

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Before you read, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. I started school and I'm in a gifted school so they _really _pile the homework on us. I've been working so hard to get this chapter, and other chapters, done. I feel terrible that I abandoned you guys for this long. I'm so sorry. **

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 6**

**I Can't Beileve**

Maddie blew a strand of blonde hair from her face and sat down on the couch, rubbing her hands on her denim overalls. She looked around the room. It had dark blue walls and tan furniture. Nothing was really in it's right place yet, as Maddie and Zack had just finished getting everything in the new house. Zack entered the room and gave Maddie a smile. He sat beside her and took her hand in his. He said, "That's the last of it. Thank God it's done…"

"We're _far _from done, baby…"

"What do you mean?"

"We've still got to actually _unpack _all this stuff."

"Oh right…"

Maddie glanced at her watch and said, "It's late. I'll go get sheets on the bed so we can go to sleep."

He nodded and said, "Okay…I'll go start unpacking…I don't know, something."

She smiled and stood, heading for the stairs.

Twenty minutes later they were lying in bed, completely exhausted, but nevertheless excited. Maddie and Zack had decided to rent a two-story townhouse not far from campus. The rent wasn't too expensive, but Zack and Maddie knew that they'd both need jobs to cover the rent and food.

The next few weeks of summer vacation went by slowly. Maddie and Zack tried to get their house unpacked and get their furniture moved where they wanted it. One night they were sitting on the couch in front of the turned off T.V, cuddling. Zack said to Maddie, "So…we're engaged and we're living together."

"Yup."

"Any idea when you want to get married?"

Maddie thought for a second and said, "Not sure. You?"

"Me neither. I can't wait, though."

"It'll be great."

"I can't believe that I've loved you since I was 12…and I'm actually going to marry you."

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize that you were the one for me."

"I can't believe you realized that…" He smiled down at her and continued, "This has been the best 10 months of my life."

"Back at ya."

Cody and Sarah were sitting at their kitchen table, eating dinner. Cody said, "Hey, Sarah…"

"Hey, Cody…"

"Remember how we met?"

She thought for a moment and said, "Of course. I was upset over my ex-boyfriend, who cheated on me. You came to my rescue, even though you'd had a bad night yourself. Do you even know what happened to that girl who got you upset?"

"Nope. And I don't care. She could have walked home and I wouldn't care."

"Good for you."

"Yeah…" He paused and then said, "Hey, Sarah…you have any regrets about your life?"

"Not beating Hannah up when we were little." She smiled.

Cody laughed and said, "Seriously…"

"Well of course I have regrets. Like going out with that loser who cheated on me."

"If you had the chance…would you change that you went out with him?"

Sarah thought for a minute and said, "No."

"Why not?"

"Think about it. If I didn't go out with him, then I wouldn't have been hurt. Then you wouldn't have come knocking on my door. Then I wouldn't be here with you. I believe everything happens for a reason. I believe that I had to get hurt by him so I could be with you."

Cody smiled, not sure of what to say. Sarah said, "Do you have any regrets?"

"Actually…not really. Pretty much for the same reason as you. Everything I've ever done helped me get here. No regrets."

"I can't believe I've only known you for like, 7 months…"

"I can't believe I picked up my whole life and moved out here to be with someone I've only known for 7 months."

"I can't believe I've fallen in love with someone so fast."

"Yeah, me neither."

"I love you, Cody."

"I love you, too, Sarah."

Sarah smiled and blushed. It was the first time someone had told her they loved her and she believed him. It was the first time she truly loved them back, too. She had questions of fate and whether or not her and Cody we're "meant-to-be". She was sure that she could spend the rest of her life with Cody, but she didn't know if she believed in that whole "meant-to-be" and fate stuff. It seemed pretty far-fetched. But Cody was definitely the guy for her. He was smart, sweet, caring, nice, and funny. Plus he has a great family, which she felt totally comfortable with.

Cody couldn't describe the feeling he got when he looked in her eyes. It was a whooping feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind went blank, and his legs turned to jelly. And to be quite honest, he loved that feeling. And he loved the feeling of knowing she loved it, too. Screw what anybody else said, love was the best feeling in the world, and nothing could ever compare.

**

* * *

A/N—SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Agh, I'm a terrible person. But if you knew my dramatic situation, you'd understand. I'm under so much stress and so much work to do, and writing is, unfortunately, on the bottom of the list. Hopefully I'll be more free once Homecoming and this big project are out of the way, so hopefully in about a week and a half. Sorry it's so short, guys.**

**Love, **

**DC**


	7. Home Again?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!! **

**Sorry it took so long. More at the end 'bout that. **

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 7 (Oh my God, already?)**

**Home Again?**

It was the middle of summer, and Maddie and Zack were perfectly happy in their new home. Maddie was working at a public library, and Zack was working at a sporting goods store. It wasn't either of their ideal jobs, but it worked until they could get their dream jobs. Maddie wanted to own her business, but she wasn't sure of what type of business she wanted. Zack still wasn't sure what he wanted to be. They were discussing their careers one evening in the living room.

"So, Zack…any ideas on what you want to be?"

"I was wondering about that today…and I was thinking about something with children. Like, maybe a teacher or something…"

"A teacher? You hated school! And kids, come to think of it…"

"Not true!"

"Don't you remember when all those kids were at the hotel nursery…"

"Ok, so I'm not such a fan of other people's little kids…"

Maddie smiled and said, "And you still hated school…"

"I didn't hate high school."

"So you were thinking of teaching high school?"

"Well why not?"

"You'll have to change your major, won't you?"

"I never had a major to begin with."

"Oh…well what are you going to teach?"

"I don't know…History…English…Gym?" He laughed at the last one.

"Gym actually wouldn't be bad for you. You like sports, don't you? You can teach high school kids how to play football and baseball and soccer…you know?"

"Maddie, are you serious? Me? Teach _gym_?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Everyone makes fun of gym teachers! You know the saying, 'Those who can't do, teach. Those who can't teach, teach _gym_! Come on, Maddie!"

"It was just a suggestion…"

"I know, I know. And I appreciate it." He kissed her forehead and then said, "Have you thought anymore about your business?"

"I really love the idea of having my own business…I just don't know what kind of business I want…any ideas?"

"How about merchandise? You know, selling stuff…"

"I'm not much of a salesgirl…"

"Advertising?"

"I'm not creative enough for that."

"Okay well…how about a chain of restaurants? You could go into business with Sarah. She's a great cook! She could handle food and you could handle the money and business plan."

"That could work…I like food…and money…"

"Exactly."

"You know, I really like that idea! Thanks, Zack!"

She kissed him and stood up. He said, "Where are you going?" She stretched before saying, "I'm going to call Sarah and see what she thinks of the idea. If she doesn't like it, I'll have to find another cook. Thanks for the idea on my future, sweetie!" She kissed him again and headed off to the kitchen.

Zack was excited. He'd come up with a plan for himself and Maddie. How great was that? Of course, sticking to that plan was a different story. He'd never considered being a teacher before, but the idea seems sort of fun. Little kids made him mad, so kindergarten was out of the question. Teenagers were okay with him. He connected with them. Most adults feared teenagers because of their drama and attitudes, but being a teen was Zack's favorite part of his childhood. He didn't mind reliving it. Teaching high school seemed fun. But who would have thought that the person who hated school the most would wind up wanting to teach it? Immediately he began remembering why he hated school. It was because it was boring, and he just couldn't focus. He then started thinking of ways to make school more fun and to get kids more interested in school. Zack smiled to himself and leaned against the back of the couch.

The kitchen in Maddie and Zack's house was beautiful. It had dark hardwood floors and yellow walls. They had an island, a bar, and a small kitchen table. Maddie sat down on one of the barstools and picked up the phone, quickly dialing Sarah's number. The idea of owning her own business sounded amazing to her, and it was a goal she was anxious to start heading out to achieve. She listened to the ringing on the phone and then finally, "Hello?"

"Hey, Cody."

"Maddie?"

"Yeah, hey. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, how about you?"

"I'm doing great! I've had a business idea, and I'd like to talk to Sarah about it…is she home?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen, let me get her." He put the phone down and Maddie heard him calling for Sarah. She came to the phone a minute later and said, "Maddie?"

"Hey!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I've got a business proposition for you."

"A business?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, lay it on me."

"I want to open a restaurant."

'What?!"

"Yeah!"

"Maddie…no offense…but you can't cook worth crap."

"Duh, Sarah. Why do you think I'm talking to you?"

"You want _me _to cook?"

"Yes!"

"Maddie…" Sarah said tentatively. Maddie stood up from the barstool and walked to the other side of the kitchen, pacing back and forth.

"Sarah, hear me out! I have great business sense, is this not true?"

"Okay, true…"

"And you're the best chef I've ever met."

Sarah laughed and Maddie could tell she was blushing when she said, "Thanks…"

"So if you and Cody move back out here—"

"Move back?"

Maddie started talking fast, "Well, you'd have to for this to work. Otherwise, what are you gonna do, airmail me the food? And listen, I know it's a lot to ask, and you can totally say no if you want! No pressure at all, I can find a chef around here…admittedly, they won't be as good as you, but I'll have to deal. Now listen, if you guys move back to New Jersey or somewhere near here, this can work. We rent a building, fix it up, hire some help, and get to work! I handle the money and business transactions, you do the cooking. We'd split the earnings as partners. What do you say?"

Sarah blinked a few times and thought for a moment before saying, "Well…there are a few kinks in your plan, I think…"

"Like?"

"Money. Cash. Some green. Moolah. We have none. Get the picture?"

"That's what loans are for! Come on, Sarah, you know it's a good idea…"

"It does sound nice…"

"Think about it, ok? I've got to go. Work early tomorrow. Talk to you later, Sarah."

"Bye, Maddie…"

Maddie hung up the phone and went back into the living room to see Zack asleep on the couch. She laughed and shook her head, walking over to him. She leaned down to his head and kissed his lips quickly. His eyes opened in surprise, but he quickly recovered. Maddie broke the kiss and said, "Good evening, Sleeping Beauty." They both laughed.

"Hey, yourself. Did you talk to Sarah?"

"Yeah, and she's going to think about it and get back to me."

"I was just thinking…how would this work? Sarah lives in Oklahoma with Cody…"

"If Sarah agrees, then they'd have to move back out here."

"Maddie…that's a lot to ask of them…"

"I know. And I feel really bad for asking it of her. I made sure to tell her that there's no pressure. She can say no if she wants."

"She moved out there for her family, didn't she?"

"Yeah…which is why I don't know if she'll want to come back."

"It's a long shot, babe."

Maddie sighed and said, "I know…but I had to try, anyway." She paused and yawned then said, "Ready for bed?"

Zack nodded and they stood up, heading up the stairs to their bedroom. They reached it and both brushed their teeth and put on pajamas before climbing into their queen-sized bed. Zack put his arms around Maddie and said, "I love you, Maddie."

"I love you too, Zack."

They both smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Sarah walked into the living room and sat down next to Cody, sighing.

"Hey, baby…what's up?"

"Not much. Just got off the phone with Maddie…"

"Yeah, and…?"

"She had a business proposition for me."

"Yeah she had said something about a business idea she wanted to talk to you about. What was she talking about?"

"She wants to open a restaurant. She wants to handle the business aspect, and me be the chef…we'd be partners…"

Cody's eyes widened and he said, "That's great! What'd you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"What's there to think about? You've always wanted to be a chef in your own restaurant. Now you can be!"

"Well for starters it won't be _my_ restaurant, it'll be Maddie's…"

"No, you'll be partners. It will be half yours."

"True…"

"So what's the problem?"

"We'd have to move back to New Jersey. Or somewhere close by."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well I wouldn't mind, you know…but I know you don't want to leave your family."

"Well it was because of my grandfather, remember? Because he's sick…"

"Yeah…your parents forced you to move out here…which wasn't fair."

"I know it wasn't…"

"So…what do you want to do?"

"I want to go back and start this business with Maddie!"

"Then what's stopping us?"

"My family."

"Why don't we try talking to them? If you're moving because of a job, they might listen."

"No. We're not talking to them about it. This is _my _decision. We're going back home, Cody, whether they like it or not. They didn't believe me with the whole Hannah thing, so…I don't care what they think. Let's go back. Let's leave as soon as possible."

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Note #1: I'm SO SORRY this took me so long. I don't have a good excuse, really, except for lack of inspiration and no time and me just being lazy. I'm so sorry I kept you guys hanging for so long. I really do hope to get a few more chapters out soon. If I don't, then I'm sorry. I just hope all of you know that I will never abandon this story. I won't, so don't give up on me! **

**Note #2: So, what do you think of Zack and Maddie and Sarah's plans? Zack's going to be a teacher, Sarah and Cody are moving back to NJ so that Sarah and Maddie can have a business together. Make sense?**

**Note #3: I know I did this with Maddie, but I can't remember if I ever said what year Sarah was in school. I want to say that she's going to be a sophomore, like Cody and Zack, but I'm not sure. Does anybody remember? Also, do you think I should keep her as a sophomore or make her a junior/senior. I'm not sure if Zack and Cody should both have girlfriends that are older than them…hm. Well, let me know. **

**Note #4: As always, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks so much!**

**Love Always, **

**DC**


	8. Another Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!**

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 8**

Sarah took a deep breath and looked out the window of the plane. Cody took her hand and she looked back at him. She smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Are you excited?"

She smiled bigger and nodded again.

Cody smiled back at her and pulled er hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

Sarah was more than excited. She felt completely dangerous. She had gone against her parents will and done what she wanted to do. She was moving back to New Jersey with Cody to start a restaurant business with Maddie. It was the most daring thing she'd ever done. At first, she'd felt bad about going against her parents—they _were_ her parents, after all—but this was something she needed to do. After everything they put Cody and her through with Hannah, she didn't consider them parents. Parents wouldn't do that.

The pilot came on the intercom and informed them that they'd be landing within twenty minutes. Sarah sighed and looked back out the window. It was around 8:30 pm, and the ground was sprinkled with bright lights. She could swear she make out New York City from here.

They hit a batch of turbulence and the plane shook for a moment. Sarah looked back to Cody as he looked to her. The plan steadied and they both relaxed. Neither of them were very comfortable with flying. Cody chuckled slightly and grasped Sarah's hand tighter.

They landed and got off the plane. Cody immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed Zack's cell number while Sarah steered them towards the baggage claim. Cody listened to the monotone ringing for awhile before finally Zack answered, "Cody?"

"Yeah, hey."

"What's up, bro?"

"I'm standing in the New Jersey airport baggage claim area."

"You're in New Jersey?" Sarah had told Maddie that she could start the plans for the restaurant, and that they were moving back as soon as possible, but Cody had asked Maddie not to tell Zack that they were moving back yet. He wanted to surprise him.

"Yeah!"

"Oh man, Cody! Not that I'm not totally pumped that you're here, but what are you _doing _here?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were _this _far out of the loop."

"Huh?"

"Maddie and Sarah's restaurant?"

"Yeah…"

"Well how else would it work if we didn't move back here?"

"You've moved back?!"

"Yeah…"

He heard Zack whooping through the phone.

"Zack, Zack, Zack! Listen. We were wondering if we could stop by there for a few days until we find a place."

"I'm sure it's fine, we've got an extra bedroom with a bathroom and everything, but let me check with Maddie, first. You know how women can be."

Cody heard Maddie through the phone say, "Excuse me, Zack Martin?" Cody laughed as Zack explained quickly. He came back and said, "Yeah, it's fine. Do you need me to come get you?"

"Well if it's no trouble, come on out. We can rent a car and follow you back to your house. We have a lot of luggage…"

"Yeah that's fine. Me and Maddie—"

Cody heard Maddie correct him, "Maddie and I…"

Zack sighed, "_Maddie and I_ will be there soon."

"Great!"

They hung up and Cody went over to help Sarah find all of the bags. He told her about the conversation he'd just finished with Zack. She smiled and said, "Awesome! You keep looking for our bags, I'll go see about a car." She kissed him quickly and headed off towards the car rental stand.

An hour later Cody and Sarah were loading the last of their luggage in to Zack and Maddie's car and heading to their own blue Toyota Camry. They pulled out of the parking lot and Cody followed Zack down the highway, keeping good care to follow him closely.

Sarah stared out of the windshield and said to Cody, "Was this a stupid idea, Cody?"

"Stupid? No. Adventurous, bold, and daring? Yes. But not stupid."

"You sure?"

"Positive. This will be amazing, I can tell. Just leave the business to Maddie, and keep your dishes as delectable as they are," Sarah laughed, "and everything should go off without a hitch."

"Oh, I hope you're right."

Cody glanced over at her, quickly taking her hand and kissing the top, before saying, "If it helps, I have absolute faith in you."

Sarah smiled and looked out the window at the passing city.

In the other car, Maddie sighed and said, "Zack…"

"Yes, dearest?" He looked at her and smiled as she laughed.

"Something's got to happen."

His own smile vanished at the seriousness of her voice, "What?"

"Things are going way too perfectly. You ever notice? Everything is falling into place so nicely. It's unnatural. Something's going to happen. I can tell."

"Stop being such a pessimistic worry-wart, Mad. Everything's going to be fine. Just…just chill."

She smiled as she sighed again.

Half an hour later, they all pulled up in front of Zack and Maddie's town house. Cody and Sarah got out, only pulling a few bags with clothes with them, and went into the house. Zack brought up the rear and closed the door behind them all. He said, "Well? What do you think?"

Sarah sputtered, "This…this is amazing…it's like a…a beach house or something! Wow…how lucky is that?"

Maddie nodded and said, "Yeah, well. We lucked into this town house. The previous tenant struck rich and moved to Maui. He left all of his furniture and everything. We just happened to look at this place on the very day he left, so we were first."

Cody said, in complete awe, "How come you didn't tell me you were living in such a great place, Zack?"

"I don't know…I guess I never thought about it."

Maddie took their guests on a short tour around the house, making sure to explain where everything in the kitchen was to Sarah, while Zack took the few bags Cody and Sarah had brought in up to the guest room. He sighed and left them sitting on the floor before turning to the door and heading back down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, the tour was just wrapping up.

"So, you like?" Zack smiled.

Cody's eyes were wide as he said, "It's amazing. I hope we can find a place as nice as this."

Sarah nodded and yawned. Noticing this, Maddie said, "Oh! Come on, Sarah. I'll show you where your room is. I purposefully missed that room on our little tour. You must be beat!" Sarah nodded and yawned again, laughing as she did so. Sarah followed Maddie up the stairs and down the hall.

Meanwhile, Zack stood in front of Cody. Cody broke the silence, "Great place."

"Thanks."

"We'll be out of here before you know it."

"Don't worry about it. You're welcome here as long as you want."

Cody looked to his left, feeling strangely awkward. Why was he awkward around his twin brother?

Zack finally said, "I've missed you, Cody."

Cody smiled and said, "Back at you, man." He closed the space between them and hugged Zack. Cody thought, _There. Awkwardness gone. _Zack smiled and hugged his brother back. He said, "I didn't realize how much I missed you until I saw you. Don't ever move that far away again, okay?"

"Agreed."

Zack smiled and said, "You must be tired, too. Come on, guest room's up here." Zack beckoned to Cody and headed back upstairs and towards the guest room.

When they reached the door, Zack opened it without knocking and headed straight in. The bathroom light was on and the door was wide open, revealing Sarah's reflection in the mirror, looking in complete awe at something Maddie was showing her. Zack looked behind him and saw Cody's eyes widen as he entered the room.

The walls were a medium shade of green, somewhere between pistachio and forest green. The dresser, mirror, bed frame, and end tables were all had a dark wood finish. The bed was ahead of Cody in front of a big window with white drapes covering the glass. The dresser was to Cody's left against the wall. There was a large floor length mirror directly beside Cody on his right. On the far right wall he saw another door that led into the bathroom. He walked that way and into the bathroom.

The bathroom was in dark tan tile. The double sinks were directly ahead of him, and behind them was a mirror with lights along the top. There was a linen closet and a large shower to his left, and a toilet right next to the sinks, but farther back in the bathroom so it wasn't see from the bedroom.

Maddie and Sarah were standing in front of the showers. Maddie was showing her some body lotions and washes she had, and Sarah was very interested. Cody walked into the bathroom to leave room for his brother to get in. Zack came in a second later and sat on the counter before saying, "Having fun, ladies?"

Maddie smiled at him and put the washes back in the shower and lotions on the counter. She stood with her back to Zack so his knees were around her hips Zack wrapped his arms around her waist. Cody moved towards Sarah and they put their arms around each other. All four of them sighed at the same time and started laughing.

Sarah said, with her head against Cody's chest, "This feels good."

Maddie nodded and said, "Definitely"

Zack nodded as Cody yawned. Maddie and Zack took this as their cue to get out, so Maddie moved away so Zack could get off the counter. Zack breathed deeply and said, "The sheets on the bed are clean, so they're all nice and comfy."

Maddie continued, "Feel free to use the towels and stuff in this closet." She put her hand on the closet behind her, "And, Sarah, you can use the lotions and stuff in here. Whatever you want." She started moving out of the bathroom. Zack remainded standing there and said, "Hey, Code. After you guys finish resting, come on down and I'll show you the game system I got. It's awesome."

"Sweet!" Cody raised his hand and Zack slapped it. They put their elbows together and then both cried, "Aye, aye, aye, aye!" Sarah called out, "Can you believe we love these guys, Maddie?"

Maddie's appeared and she said, "No, I can't. But I sure do love them both."

Sarah nodded and said, "I agree."

Maddie grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him out of the room, closing the door after her. Cody hugged Sarah and kissed her quickly before saying, "Ready for another new start?"

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys. Listen, I am so sorry it has taken me this long. I never expected to lose my writing inspiration so badly. It seemed like every time I had some inspiration, I had other things to do (school, work, homework, etc.). I really am sorry. I hope my next update isn't as slow as this one. It shouldn't be, because I've got a lot of new ideas forming, and it's almost summer. Thank goodness! Also, sorry this is so short. I was up until 2AM last night finishing it, and I like where I stopped writing, and decided it'd be the end of the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Thanks!!**

**Love Always, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	9. Potential Problems

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 9**

**Potential Problems**

The weeks passed by. Cody and Sarah looked for a place of their own, but to no success. They kept apologizing to Zack and Maddie for intruding on their space, but it was also to no success. Zack kept promising that they weren't in the way, while Maddie insisted they stay as long as they needed.

Throughout this time, Maddie and Sarah spent a lot of time planning out their restaurant. They decided that since Sarah's specialty was Italian, and that was a very popular market, that they would open an Italian based restaurant. It was to be called, "Squisito", which was Italian for 'delicious'. They had a building picked out, right in the heart of downtown. The location was perfect because there were no other Italian restaurants in the area, and it was in the center of everything, which guaranteed attention. Maddie had drawn up a business plan, while Sarah had arranged a sample menu. They had called the bank and set up an appointment to see about a loan to put a down payment on the building.

On the day of their appointment, Sarah awoke early and restless. She tried going back to sleep, but the fear of failure kept creeping into her mind, which kept her awake. After an hour of failed sleep attempts, she finally decided to get up and go make an omelet. _Cooking always calms my nerves_, she thought as she tip-toed down the steps. It was only 5 AM, and she had no intentions of waking anyone else at this early hour.

She entered the kitchen to see Zack sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal and an open textbook open in front of him. She whispered, "What are you doing up so early, Zack?" He jumped at her voice and quickly said, "Sarah! I didn't see you come in. You startled me."

"I…startled you…"

"Yes…"

"I know I've only known you for a short time, Zack, but since when do you say things like, 'startled'?"

She moved to the refrigerator and took out the carton of eggs as Zack shrugged before saying, "I always say stuff like that…" His voice wavered slightly. Sarah turned from the cabinet, a bowl in her hands, eyebrow raised speculatively. Zack stared at her for a long while before finally stammering out, "College has, uh…changed me, I suppose…" He looked back to the open textbook and took a bite of his Cocoa Puffs. Sarah turned back to the counter, saying as she did so, "Fine. Don't tell me why you're reading a textbook while we're on summer vacation. And don't tell me why you're up at 5 AM. And definitely don't tell me why you're suddenly speaking properly." She carefully cracked an egg into the bowl, reaching for another one, and feeling Zack's intensive stares on her back.

"Promise you won't tell Maddie?"

She put the second egg down and turned around quickly; holding out her pinky, "Promise." Zack sighed and stood, reaching his own pinky out before hooking it with Sarah's. He smiled and said, "Aren't we a little old for our promises to be sealed with our pinkies?"

"We're never too old for pinky promises, Zack." She dropped her pinky and continued, "Now, what are you up to?"

He sat back down and said, "I'm taking extra classes over the summer."

"Okay. What's wrong with that? Why are you doing it?"

"I'm trying to graduate and get my teaching degree early."

"You're graduating early? And wait, what's this about a teaching degree?"

He sighed again and said, "Keep it down, will you?"

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"I'm graduating early to marry Maddie. We've decided that we don't want to get married while I'm still in school. So if I graduate early, that problem becomes null and void."

"Okay…"

"And the teaching degree is…well, I decided I wanted to be a teacher."

"A teacher? Really? Wow. Why? What grade? What subject?"

"I was thinking high school history. I was always interested in history as a kid. I just never applied myself. And it didn't help that the teachers weren't fun. So I want to be a teacher so I can teach kids about our past, while keeping them entertained and excited about school."

"Why high school?"

"I relate to older teens better. Plus I feel like teens start to lose a lot of interest in high school. My mission is to make learning more fun for them, and keep them excited about school."

"Wow, Zack…" Sarah leaned against the counter and widened her eyes. "Wow."

"I know. It's…different. It's not what any one expects of me. But that's what makes this more exciting, the fact that it's something that will shock everyone."

"I'm…I'm insanely proud of you!"

Zack smiled and said, "Thanks. Now, remember your promise. Neither Maddie nor Cody know anything about my plans, yet. I'll tell them eventually, but not until I've got all the kinks worked out. Got it?"

Sarah nodded and mimed zipping her lips shut. Zack smiled again and said, "Go on about your eggs. I'm studying." She smiled and turned back to the bowl.

Maddie and Sarah stepped into the bank, heads held high, radiating confidence. Sitting in front of the desk, staring at the female banker who would make or break their business, they both started to get more than a few butterflies. They handed her the plan Maddie drew up and the first draft menu Sarah had created. The woman looked them both over, asking questions periodically. She entered a few details and numbers into her computer. After a few minutes of silence she pursed her lips and said, "This sounds like a great plan, and I'm sure your food is delicious. However, ladies, we can't grant your loan."

Maddie's face fell to the floor and she practically shrieked, "What? Why?"

The woman responded, "Your finances just aren't secure enough. We can't be sure you can pay off the loan, even in the long run. You, Miss Fitzpatrick, are fresh out of college. And you," she turned to Sarah, "are sill in college. You've got your student expenses still on your heads, and not a lot of money in the bank yet to show your credibility. I'm terribly sorry."

Sarah sniffled, fighting back tears, and said, "Is there anything you can do?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm afraid not. And I don't think any other bank will support you either. It's nothing personal, ladies. Your plans look great. You just don't have the credit to back it up."

Maddie frowned further and said, standing, "Thank you for your time." She moved towards the door and Sarah followed. They walked out, heads still held high. Once they reached Maddie's car, however, they both broke down in sobs.

"We're never going to make this work, are we, Maddie?"

"I thought so! I had all these plans and ideas! I was so sure we could do this! I guess I was wrong…"

"What do we do now? I don't want to give up! This is all I've got left!"

Maddie sniffled and sobered a little before saying, "That's not true, Sarah. You've got Cody and you've got Berkeley. You'll graduate college and then we'll try again."

"No, Maddie, you don't understand! I'm not going back to Berkeley."

"What? Why not?"

"I didn't want the hassle of re-transferring, for starters. And I was so sure about this restaurant business, I didn't think college was necessary anymore. I was planning on going to culinary school after this semester anyway. So now I guess…I don't know, I'll head there. Make my name sound a little better, make our credentials look better…then maybe we can make this work."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"I just wish we both didn't come from such…well, homes without money to throw around. I was so excited for this to be starting…"

Maddie was silent, her face lighting up. She considered her idea for a minute, then said, "How would you feel about an unofficial loan?"

"Um…I won't cross any legal lines here, Mads…"

Maddie scoffed and turned the ignition, her mood suddenly ten times brighter, "Really, Sarah? Come on, really? Would I ever suggest an illegal plan?"

"Well…"

"No. I wouldn't. Anyway, answer the question. How would you feel about taking a loan from a person?"

"That wasn't the original question…"

"Sarah!" Maddie rolled her eyes as she pulled into traffic.

"I guess it would depend on the situation…"

"How would you feel about—"

"Cut the crap, Maddie, and tell me your plan! Please!" Sarah smiled so Maddie would know she was kidding. Maddie replied with a sly grin on her face, "Remember that hotel Zack and Cody used to live in? That I worked at? The Tipton?" Sarah nodded, so Maddie continued, "Well, I made friends with the daughter of the owner, London Tipton. And I still happen to be friends with her. If I can convince her this is in her best interest, she just may help us out." Sarah looked at Maddie and said, "That would be a brilliant plan, if we could come up with a reason that London Tipton would care about our restaurant."

"You don't know London. She can be very…easily persuaded."

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Wow. I have no excuse that seems good enough to explain my absence. A lot happened and writing took a back seat. Please forgive me. And I know this chapter is short. But I wanted to leave it on a small suspenseful note, and I ran out of ideas for everything except this new fandango. I won't promise a new chapter soon, but I will promise to try. Don't lose faith in me! Thank you to all of you that haven't yet. Especially those that reviewed recently. You kind of made me wake up and realize I still cared about this story and I hated to leave you all hanging. Please review. ******

**Love always, **

**DC**


	10. A Solution, A Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my words. **

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 10**

**A Solution, A Problem**

Maddie and Sarah pulled back into the driveway at Maddie and Zack's place. Sarah sighed and said, "It's crazy…but it just may work." Maddie laughed slightly and replied, "Trust me. It'll work." They got out of the car and headed inside. Zack and Cody were sitting on the couch, watching a game on T.V. Cody glanced back when they closed the door and said, "How'd it go?" Sarah sighed again and replied, "Not good. They denied us the loan." Both of the boys stood up and went over to the girls, hugging them. Zack asked, "Why'd they deny you? Your plans looked good."

Maddie shrugged and said, "They _were_ good. The lady even said so…"

Sarah continued, "But our credit didn't look so good. Our credentials suck."

Cody stroked her back and said, "Well, it's okay. We'll figure something out. It just means we're back at the drawing board for a little while."

Maddie smiled slyly, "Actually, we already have an idea set up."

Zack looked at her quizzically and warily replied, "What is it?"

The girls exchanged smiles before saying in unison, "London."

There was a pause while Cody and Zack shared looks of confusion. It was Cody who finally asked, "London? You want to go all the way to London to get a loan? That's crazy!"

Sarah giggled and rolled her eyes before replying, "It's not _too_ far. We just have to go to Boston!"

The boys started to protest but Maddie interrupted, "No, no, you're misunderstanding us," she laughed and continued, "We don't mean London, England. We mean London Tipton!" There was another pause while the boys processed. Then they both smiled and said, "Oooh." Maddie laughed again and turned to Sarah, "See? Even they understand how easy this will be." Sarah rolled her eyes and went off to the kitchen.

On Friday afternoon, the group flew into Boston. They arrived at the Tipton Hotel just as London was getting out of her limo. Maddie cried, "London!" The heiress turned around and saw Maddie and called back, "Maddie!" They rushed to each other and embraced. London pulled back and said, "I see college hasn't done much to improve your style." Maddie groaned and said, "Can't you just be glad to see me? I haven't seen you in ages." London smiled and said, "Of course I'm glad to see you, Maddie." She looked past her friend and saw Zack and Cody, pulling suitcases out of the trunk of the cab, and called over, "Zack! Cody!" They glanced up and smiled in her direction.

Later, in the lobby, Cody and Zack were finally able to each give London a hug. Zack asked, "Mom still on the 23rd floor?" London replied, "How should I know? I live on the top floor. I don't care about all the floors in between!" Cody started to reply, thought better of it, and said instead, "Let's just ask Moseby." Zack replied, "Good plan." They headed over to the check-in desk. Moseby spotted them and groaned.

Zack stopped and said, "What?"

"It's _you_."

Cody responded, "Yeah, so?"

Moseby groaned again and said, "After everything you did to torment this hotel, you really expected me to welcome you here with open arms?"

Zack rolled his eyes while Cody said, "Come on, Moseby. Cut us some slack! That was years ago. We've matured since then!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Zack sighed and said, "Can you just tell us where our mom is?"

Moseby replied, "I'm afraid I can't do that, boys."

Cody and Zack cried out, "Why not?"

"I don't know where she is."

Cody rolled his eyes and said, "Well just give us the key to her room and we'll wait in there for her to come back."

"No, boys. You see, I don't know where she is because she doesn't live in this hotel anymore."

Both were silent. Zack was the first to reply, "Why not?"

"She decided she didn't want to be our cabaret singer anymore. She said that ten years was long enough. So she packed her bags and left. She didn't leave a forwarding address."

They were silent again. Cody turned to Zack and said, "Why wouldn't Mom call and tell us?"

Zack thought for a minute before answering, "I think she did call, Cody. I remember her calling a while ago, but I was busy and said I'd call her back. But I never did."

"But why wouldn't she have called again? This _is_ sort of important!"

"I don't know, Cody. I just don't know."

"Well, how are we going to find her?"

Moseby, hearing this, jumped in with, "Might I suggest calling her cell phone?"

Zack and Cody exchanged glances. Cody said, "Duh!" as Zack said, "Of course!"

Cody pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number. It rang three times and went to voicemail. Cody sighed and said to Zack, "I'll have to leave a message," he waited for the beep, "Hey, Mom, it's Cody. Listen, Zack and I just came back to Boston and went to the Tipton. But Mr. Moseby told us that you'd left. Can you call us back and tell us where you are, please? Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Zack hopelessly.

Maddie and Sarah were sitting on the couch in London's suite. Maddie and Sarah were exchanging wary glances. London was looking at herself in the mirror. Maddie cleared her throat and said, "Hey, London?" London turned with a smile and said, "Yes?" Maddie sighed and continued, "We wanted to ask you something, a favor." London's smile faded as she said, "What kind of favor?"

Maddie replied, "A money favor."

"I'm listening. No guarantees, but I'm listening."

Maddie replied quickly, "Okay, Sarah and I are planning to open a restaurant. An Italian restaurant. But we don't have the funds." Sarah interrupted, "We tried to get a loan from the bank. But they turned us down!" Maddie continued, "And if we can't get the money, we won't be able to open the restaurant, and we'll both be screwed." Sarah, on the brink of tears, started, "This restaurant is our last hope." Maddie sighed and said, "We were hoping to borrow the money from you. We'd be glad to pay you back. And you'd get to eat there for free whenever you'd like. You would be our VIP. What do you say?"

London thought for a second. She finally said, "What's a VIP?"

Maddie stifled a giggle and replied, "Very Important Person. It means you wouldn't have to wait in lines, pay, or do any of that stuff. You would be treated like a star!"

London scoffed, "I'm already treated that way. Why should this be any different?"

Maddie thought for a second, but Sarah beat her to the reply, "How about we make you one of the partners?" Maddie's face fell as she turned to Sarah and whispered, "What?" Sarah shushed her and said, "What do you say, London? Partners?" London asked, "What's a partner?"

Sarah responded, "A partner would have a say in the restaurant. How it's run, what it looks like, things like that. Plus you'd get a share of the profit. If you become a partner and provide us the start-up loan, we'd pay you back with your share of the income."

London nodded. Maddie, having an idea, quickly said, "You could be the style consultant, London. You'd get to decide on all of the colors of the restaurant, how it's arranged, what the staff would wear. All of that. How's that sound?"

London smiled and said, "And all I'd have to do is sit around and design everything?" Maddie and Sarah nodded enthusiastically. They could see London was breaking. She smiled widely and said, "Okay, you've got yourselves a restaurant!"

Zack and Cody headed towards the payphone in the lobby of the Tipton, intending to use the phone book to track down their mom. Cody reached the box first and flipped through the book. He sighed with dismay and said to Zack, "The only number it lists is her cell phone, and the address is here."

Zack replied, "How creepy that cells are in the phone book…"

Cody rolled his eyes and said, "No, they aren't. It lists the primary phone number, the number that's associated with your banking, your credit, and all of that stuff. Typically, that's a home number. But she can't have the Tipton's number in the phone book as hers. This must not have been updated since she dipped out of here."

At this moment, the elevator doors opened, and Maddie, Sarah, and London came out and walked through the lobby, chatting and giggling. The boys made their way towards them, and heard them talking about the restaurant.

Sarah said, "Oo, how about a set menu for opening night? Like, a taste of what we have, but not everything?" Maddie replied with a big smile, "Yeah! Leave them wanting to come back for me, that's the idea."

London interjected, "I was thinking about color schemes. Should we go with a romantic "Night in Italy" sort of feel with reds and oranges and yellows? Or we could do a fun, more Mediterranean vibe with some bright blues and sandy whites. Oh, or we could use some greens, kind of show the more natural sides of Italy. I don't really have so much experience with the "outdoorsy" part of Italy, I prefer shopping in the cities, but I've seen pictures…"

Sarah's eyes were wide as she said, "Wow, London…you really seem to know what you're talking about…" Cody and Zack caught Maddie's eye and they started laughing. It was easy to understand Sarah's confusion. All she'd ever heard about London Tipton was how she was as dumb as a doorpost, maybe dumber. But London just smiled and said, "That's because, when it comes to designing, I _do_ know what I'm talking about." Sarah smiled and let out a small laugh.

Maddie's attention turned toward the boys. She saw their reserved expressions and asked, "What's wrong?"

Zack replied, "Mom left." Cody continued, "She stopped working here and moved. She didn't tell Moseby where she was going, and she's not answering her cell."

Sarah looked concerned and asked, "She didn't call to tell you guys?"

Zack answered, "I think she tried to, a few weeks ago. I told her I'd call her back, but I never did."

London, suddenly realizing that the topic had permanently changed from the restaurant's color scheme, said, "Okay, I'm bored. I'll be in my suite." She started to turn away but Cody cried quickly, "Wait, London!" She turned back around, and he continued, "Has anyone else left the Tipton, other than our mom? Are Esteban, Arwin, Muriel, any of them still here?" London thought for a minute and said, still smiling, "No."

They waited for more, but she just kept smiling. Zack asked, "Where'd they go?"

"Well, I don't know. Esteban hasn't been here for awhile. I think he left a little while after you guys did. The last time I saw Arwin…he was walking out of the lobby, with your mom. Muriel…well, she may still be here. She's too lazy to leave."

Cody repeated, "Arwin left with Mom?" He exchanged a look of confusion with Zack. Zack asked, "What else has she neglected to tell us, huh?"

Cody turned and practically stormed to the front desk. He stopped in front of the desk, staring at Moseby, annoyance seething from his eyes. When he didn't look up, Cody reached out and tapped the bell on the desk impatiently. Mr. Moseby sighed and looked up, asking, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us that Mom left with Arwin? That would have been immensely helpful."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you didn't know."

"We didn't know she left, why would we know who she left with?"

"Well, it's not just about them leaving, Cody. I thought you would understand…"

"Understand what?" Zack was beside Cody at this point, listening intently.

"Do you mean to tell me that Carrie didn't even tell you about her and Arwin?"

Zack replied quickly, "Obviously we know nothing about it! What, are they dating?"

"Well, they were…" They waited, exchanging looks of confusion and irritation. Moseby continued, "I mean, they were dating as of a little while ago. Seems to me they had been for quite some time, I can't believe you never noticed."

Cody interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, we're terrible sons for never noticing our mother dating her secret admirer for 10 years, get on with it. What do you mean 'were dating'?"

Moseby shrugged, "Well, they went on a vacation to Las Vegas, and when they came back, they'd gotten married. A week later, their resignation letters were on my desk and they were walking out of that door."

Zack stared at Moseby and said slowly, "And you didn't tell us this before because…?"

"How was I supposed to know she didn't tell her sons she got married?"

Cody sighed and said, "Okay, well how about this. Did Arwin leave a number? Or an address?"

Moseby thought for a second and replied, "The only number and address I have are the ones to his mother's house. Oh, she wasn't pleased about him moving out and leaving the Tipton, let me tell you. She called here every day for two weeks to yell at me about letting him leave."

Cody put his hands on the desk, finding some new hope, and asked, "Can we have her number? Arwin's too much of a mama's boy to not tell his mother where he is."

Moseby opened his mouth to retort, then paused and nodded quickly instead. He motioned for the group to follow him. He led Maddie, Sarah, Zack, and Cody into his office. London, seeing that her contributions were no longer needed, took this as a convenient exit and walked back towards the elevators, her mind full of paint swatches and complimentary colors.

Once in Moseby's spacious office, he closed the door and went to the filing cabinet. After searching through the files, he pulled out two manila folders. He opened the one marked "Hochauser, Arwin" and flipped through a few pages. He finally pointed to a number and address and said, "There, that's his mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to finish my work." He glared at the twins and left the office. Cody immediately pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Mrs. Houchauser's number. Zack stopped him and said, "Wait, Cody. What are you going to say? 'Hi, my name is Cody Martin. My mom married your son in Vegas, and I was wondering where we might find them.'? No, that will start a rant and some anger, which we do not have time for. Let's think about this."

"What do you think I should say?"

"I'd make something up. Say he won something and you need his address to mail it."

Cody shrugged and re-dialed the number. He listened to the dull ringing for a few seconds, then heard an elderly woman's voice answer, "Hello?"

"Hello, ma'am. My name's Cody, and I'm looking for Arwin Houchauser. Is he at home?"

"No, he's moved out," Cody could feel the contempt coming through the phone, "What do you need him for?"

"He's won something, and we needed to arrange a time for him to pick it up, or get an address to mail it to."

"Oh! Well, I can give you his address," She recited the numbers and street as if she was reading it from a piece of paper, but Cody had a feeling as he scribbled it down on a notepad on the desk that she wasn't. He smiled and said, "Thank you, ma'am. You've been very helpful."

He was about to close his cell when she said, "Wait, what did he win, if you don't mind my asking?"

Cody's eyes widened and he scrambled for an answer, "Oh, well, he won a…a…" He shot a warning look to Zack, who mouthed a reply to him. Cody repeated it without thinking, "He won a coffee pot." There was silence on the other end for a moment, then she finally said back, "Oh. Well, isn't that nice. You tell Arwin if you see him that his mother says hello!"

"I definitely will, ma'am."

He hung up the phone and looked at Zack, his eyes narrowing. He glared for a minute, then said, "A coffee pot? A _coffee pot_?!" Zack put his hands up in front of him and said, "Hey, don't blame me! She bought it, didn't she?" Cody groaned, and headed out of the office, the notepad with the address clutched tightly in his hand.

**

* * *

AN- Well? 8 pages good enough? I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm happy dancing in the inside, really I am. So, I hope you liked this, I had a lot of fun writing it, which is a good sign. Maybe that means I'll pump out another chapter soon. Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	11. Mother Retrieval

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**College Years: The Next Year**

**Chapter 11**

**Mother Retrieval **

Standing on the street, Cody held the address in his hand. Zack, Maddie, and Sarah came up behind him. He sighed and said, "It's official. I do not remember my way around Boston." Maddie sighed and said, "Let's get a map from inside, okay?" Zack turned, Cody right on his heels, and headed back inside the hotel. They didn't stop until they'd reached the front desk. Moseby looked up and said, "What am I going to have to do to be rid of you?"

Zack smiled and replied, "I've heard fire extinguishers can do the trick." Moseby glared.

Cody said, "We need a map, Moseby. Can you give us one, please?"

Moseby rolled his eyes and reached underneath the counter, pulling out a map and handing it to Cody. He waved them off and looked back down at his computer.

Cody and Zack opened the map and headed back outside to Maddie and Sarah. After establishing the best course of action, they set off for the subway.

They stood in front of an apartment building, in a line, staring up at the floor that should hold Carrie and Arwin's apartment. Zack and Cody sighed at the same time, both wondering what they were going to say. Sarah glanced at the boys and said, "Oh, come on. What are we going to do? Stand here all day?" Cody looked over at her and replied, "Well, we can't just go up there! We need to figure this out…"

Zack replied, "How about we just storm in. We could call it T-day. Twin Day." He laughed.

Maddie raised one eyebrow and turned to him, "Did you just reference D-Day? From World War II?"

Zack nodded and responded, "Yeah. June 6, 1944. When America stormed the beaches of Normandy, France…"

"And you _know_ all of that?"

Zack nodded and sheepishly turned back to Cody, saying, "So, what are we going to do?"

Cody shrugged and said, "I say we just knock and talk to her. She's not going to slam the door in our faces, is she? I mean, she's our mother!"

"And even if she does, we're bigger than her…and Arwin. We can push past them." He smiled wide.

They walked towards the stairs and started climbing, heading for the 3rd floor.

Zack reached the door first and knocked loudly, without waiting for the others. By the time Cody and the girls reached the door, it opened, and there stood Carrie.

"Boys!" Her eyes were wide with shock.

Cody replied with fake enthusiasm, "Hi, Mom!" Zack continued to scowl.

"What are you doing here?"

Zack answered, "Oh, you know. Just trying to find our mother. Considering she changed careers and moved out without telling us!"

Carrie rolled her eyes and she titled her head towards the door, as if searching for a reply. Cody beat her to it, "So. Where's your husband?"

Carrie finally responded, "Do you want to come in?"

Zack and Cody replied at the same time, still scowling at their mother, "Love to." The boys headed inside. Maddie looked at Carrie and said, "I think this is a family matter. Tell the boys to call us and we'll come get them." She and Sarah turned to leave. Maddie paused and turned back to Carrie, giving her a smile and said, "It's good to see you, Carrie." Carrie smiled as Maddie headed down the stairs after Sarah. She turned back to the apartment and closed the door.

Walking into the apartment, Cody's first thought was that it was small. Not uncomfortably small, or cramped. Just small. However, it seemed nice for a newly married couple. It was then that he realized how lucky he was to have such a nice house to live in back in New Jersey.

Zack's first impression of his mother's new home was that it melded her and Arwin's personalities together pretty well. It was clean and bright and warm feeling. And yet, there was that sense of "useless knick-knacks" that one feels around Arwin. He was pleased, however, to see his and Cody's senior portraits on the small shelf over the couch.

Carrie followed the boys straight back through the entry hall into the living room. There was tan carpet, deep red burgundy walls, and a lighter tan leather sofa and chair set in the corner. A dark wood coffee table sat in the middle of them. There was a decent sized flat screened TV across from the sofa, and a fern hanging from the corner on the same wall. On the wall across from the chair there was a window that looked into the kitchen, with a bar and barstools that matched the coffee table. Looking into the kitchen, you saw dark green marble counters, light wood cabinets, and black appliances. There wasn't a table, so Zack and Cody both assumed they ate their meals at the bar.

From the only door next to the TV, Arwin's voice called out, "Honey? Who was at the door?" Carrie started to answer, but Arwin appeared at the door in the next second. He took one glance at the boys, standing in the living room and staring at him with obvious contempt. There was an awkward moment, and then Arwin turned out and went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Zack turned to Carrie and said, "Glad to see you married a coward."

Carrie responded quickly, "Zackary, don't you—"

Cody interrupted, "Save it, Mom. We're not here to fight. We're here because we want to know what possessed you to marry Arwin, quit your job, and move out of the Tipton." He paused, then, "Oh, and what made you decide not to tell your only two sons!"

Carrie sighed and said, "Sit down, boys."

Zack replied, "I'd prefer to stand."

Carrie brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her temples before responding, "Please, Zack? Please, Cody? Sit."

They glared at her for a minute, then broke and sat down on the couch. Carrie sat down on the chair, her elbows resting on her knees, her chin in her hands. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Listen. Arwin and I started seeing each other shortly after you left for college. I didn't know how to tell you, or if I even should…so I didn't."

Zack interrupted, "Mistake Number One!" Cody shushed him and said, "Go on, Mom."

She continued, "Well, we decided to take a weekend off and go to Las Vegas. It was totally spur of the moment, completely last minute. I don't think we even told Mr. Moseby until we were leaving the hotel for the cab. I'd gotten so used to not informing you guys of everyday happenings, what with you being away at Berkeley or Oklahoma or whatnot, I didn't think to tell you until we were on the plane. By the time we'd landed, Arwin had convinced me to just relax and not worry about it."

Zack scoffed, causing Cody smack his side.

Carrie took another deep breath and looked at the wall above their heads, as if looking for how to say the next part. She finally started, "While we were there, we got so…I don't know, caught up in the whole "being in Vegas" thing. We went by one of those wedding chapels and…we were so happy, it just seemed right."

Cody interrupted this time, "Wait, Mom. Shaft didn't marry you, did he?"

Carrie laughed and shook her head, replying, "No!"

"Elvis?"

"No, Cody!" She kept laughing.

"Okay. Just making sure. You know how those Vegas chapels can be! Anyway, go on."

She finally stopped laughing and smiled, then started her story again, "Well, so, we got married. When we came back to the Tipton, we both realized that we didn't want to be there anymore. I'd lived there for almost ten years, and Arwin had worked there for twenty, and was still living with his mom! We both felt so—so…so trapped! So, we made the decision to find an apartment. I was still going to work there, but living there was out of the question. So, we moved in together, here. I mean, we had to live together, we were married!" She let out a dry laugh. Cody and Zack still sat motionless, watching their mother.

She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, looking at the fern, her arms wrapped around herself. She turned back to them and said, "Once we got here, though…I realized that I didn't _want_ to go back to the Tipton and sing every night, night after night. I wanted to start completely fresh. So, we went back to the hotel and told Mr. Moseby we were leaving, for good. And…we left. Now we're here."

Zack looked to Cody and then back at his mom and said, "But, that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us."

Cody agreed, "Yeah, Mom. Why didn't you let us know? Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Of course I was _going_ to! I just hadn't gotten around to it yet!"

Zack stood up, and his voice started to rise, "_Hadn't gotten around to it yet_?We're your _children_!"

Carrie shushed him quietly and said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I tried calling a few times! Either it was, "Call you back, Mom!" or no answer at all! What was I supposed to do?"

Cody stood up now and replied angrily, "You couldn't reach us on the phone a few times, so you gave up? It's been _weeks_, Mom! _Weeks_!"

"I know! I just…I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how you'd react! I couldn't think of a good way to tell you!"

Zack replied, "So, you just didn't? Like Cody said, Mom, it's been weeks! In three weeks, you couldn't try calling more than 'a few times'? In three weeks, you couldn't figure out a way to tell us you'd gotten married and moved?" He paused, then headed towards the door and said, "Fine, then. Screw you." He opened the front door and left, slamming the door on his way out. Tears rolled down Carrie's cheeks as she stood motionless in the living room, staring at the door.

Cody went over to her and said, "I agree with him, Mom. I'm sorry. I won't say it the way he did, but he's right. Bye." He hugged her quickly, then went to the door and opened it, shutting it gently behind him.

Maddie and Sarah reached the bottom of the stairs at the apartment complex. Sarah turned to Maddie and said, "What do you think will happen up there?"

Maddie shrugged and leaned up against the railing of the stairs and replied, "I don't know. But, it won't be pretty. I just knew it wasn't something we should be involved in."

"Yeah, I agreed. Our place isn't in the middle of their family disputes."

Maddie nodded and said, "So. Not to change the subject but…well, actually, I am trying to change the subject. Let's talk about the restaurant."

Sarah smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing. Are we terrible for wanting to talk about our stuff, not theirs?"

Maddie thought for a moment and then said, "I don't think so. It's our lives we're talking about!"

Sarah laughed quietly and replied, "Yeah, true. So, London's stuff. What theme do we want to invoke?"

"Well, I personally am torn between the natural greens and the Mediterranean vibe."

"Yeah, me too. The romantic color scheme is good and everything. It's just so…"

Maddie finished her sentence, "Overdone."

"Exactly. So, do we think we want blue or green?"

"Well, I'm afraid the green would be too Olive Garden, you know?"

Sarah made a face and said, "Definitely don't want to be Olive Garden."

Maddie laughed and said, "Okay, then. Blue?" Sarah nodded as Maddie pulled out her phone. She texted London that they'd decided on the Mediterranean blue theme. When she'd sent the message and gotten a confirmation reply from London (in the form of a smiley face), she put her phone away and sighed. Sarah looked at her and said, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"The restaurant…Zack…the past...life."

"Deep."

Maddie laughed and said, "Not really. Just thinking about how it's funny the way life works out, you know?"

Sarah nodded and said, "Been there, worn that t-shirt. I went through the same thoughts about Cody. If he hadn't come knocking at my door all that time ago…I don't even know where I'd be."

"It's weird to think about that. Like, if Zack and Cody hadn't come to Berkeley, you and I wouldn't have met. And we wouldn't be out on this restaurant endeavor! And…I probably would have taken Jake back if he asked for it…"

"Yeah, I don't know what would have happened. I'd have gone to Oklahoma and…just stayed. Probably study something I hated, graduated, got married to some middle class working lawyer and had three kids and a white picket fence."

"You don't want any of that from you and Cody?"

Sarah replied quickly, "No…not at all."

Maddie stared at her and then said, "You don't ever think about marrying him?"

"Well, sure! Of course I've thought about it! And I'd like for that to happen, I really would. Cody's…he's a great man. He's gentle and loving and honest, but he's also strong and determined and brave. I love him more than anything. But am I going to expect marriage out of him? No, because that would be setting myself up for heartbreak if it doesn't work out in the end."

"I never thought about it that way."

"I also don't want the typical "American family" deal from Cody, either. I don't want to settle down behind that white picket fence and never see what's out there. If we do end up getting married, I want us to roam and explore and have fun. Eventually, when we're old, we can settle down on the porch sipping lemonade and watching our grandchildren play in the yard. But I don't want that right now."

Maddie nodded her head and considered this. She spun her engagement ring around her finger and sighed. Sarah gave her a concerned look and asked, "Something wrong, Mads?"

"No…I'm just thinking."

Sarah laughed and said, "What now?"

Maddie smiled and said, "This time about Zack. Not about the past or anything…just about him."

"And your engagement?" She gave a pointed look to Maddie's twiddling of her ring.

"Well, yeah."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Maddie looked at Sarah and said, "I don't know."

**AN: **

**Note #1: Yes, I know. I'm evil, aren't I? I left it off on a cliffhanger. ******

**Note #2: The whole Carrie thing…yeah, I pulled that completely out of thin air. I came up with that whole concept and ran with it. Hope it…worked out? I liked Arwin's entrance, then exit. It seemed very…Arwin-y. **

**Note #3: If you didn't catch my reference to Shaft and Elvis…then I am really going to start feeling old. My guess is that none of you will get it but…whatever, I promise, it's funny. **

**Note #4: Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock! **

**Note #5: Please review! Tell me your thoughts! **

**Love always, **

**DC**


End file.
